


Merit, in Context

by LadyAna5



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Canon Related, Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, First Time, Het, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Not Mary Sue, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Roughness, Sexually graphic, consenual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sustained life-threatening injuries from the Hulk’s attack and the Avengers enlist the help of a special physician to save his life.  With limited mystical and physical abilites, he must manipulate and create sedition amongst the hospital staff to ensure his healing through time, mind and body alike.  And seduction of his doctor is on his agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merit, in Context

FIC TITLE: "Merit, In Context"

AUTHOR: LadyAna

FANDOM: The movie The Avengers

PAIRING: Loki/Original Female Character

RATING: NC-17 (MA for across the pond)

DISCLAIMER: Property of Jack Kerby, Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Sony and Joss Whedon - this story is solely for entertainment and no profit will be made.

STATUS: Story is complete.

 _ **WARNING!**_ This story is about a young woman having **consensual, rough, BDSM sex** with Loki Laufeyson from The Avengers. Do NOT read this, then email me, screaming how weird and warped it is. !You have been warned! (Hmm, are you seeing a THEME in my stories?! LOL!)

SUMMARY: Loki sustained life-threatening injuries from the Hulk's attack and the Avengers enlist the help of a special physician to save his life. His mystical powers are seriously damaged, as well as his body. With limited mental and physical prowess, he must manipulate and create sedition amongst the entire hospital staff to ensure his healing through time, mind and body alike.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

…..This is fancy smut, guys. If you are looking for Action! Adventure! With Lot's Of Hard! And Fast Times! _,_ **this story is not for you!** (Loki spends most of his time in a hospital bed!)

….. _And yes, I know I'm taking liberties with canon. READ again: And yes, I know I'm taking liberties with canon._

…..thanks to my Beta, Jean Valjean! (This would not have been written without your help!)

...the story is told (mostly) from Loki's POV.

...I have tried, as best as I can, to correct any mistakes. BUT I admit I will never be a proper beta! SO, I ask you please forgive said errors in advance!

...Feedback is welcome but remember I have a soft heart!

LENGTH: 56 pages

"Merit, In Context"

by LadyAna

"…I'll have that drink now."

His breathing was shallow, the pain radiating circularly, in massive, unending waves. He kept as still as possible, deciding to not test the limits of his damaged physical form. They all stood, semi-circle around him, like strutting carrion, daring a wounded enemy to fluff their features. Their arrogance, stupidity and lack of awareness made him ill. He was about to tell them so when the shapes before him grew blurry, the sounds muffled and everything went black. Violent tremors wracked him, causing further wounding to his already broken body.

"He's faking!" snapped Hawk.

Loki vomited suddenly, fiercely, obviously unaware, causing his audience to jump. He collapsed, eyes open, unmoving. Stunned, it took a moment for Stark to say, "Um, I don't think he's faking."

Thor came closer to examine his brother's still form. After checking his eyes and other signs of life, he announced, "He is not feigning. He is seriously ill." There was tempered alarm in his voice.

"What should we do?" asked Agent Romanoff, who had a few ideas that did not include anything positive regarding his health.

"What can we do?" asked Hawk. "It's not like we have the ability to treat him."

"We can't just let him die." Said Thor. "He must return to Asgard to pay for his crimes."

"Keep him alive long enough to kill him?" asked Stark.

"His death has not yet been decided-"

Thor's words were cut short as another seizure took hold of his brother, blood now pouring from his mouth and nose. The blond demigod had to restrain him to prevent more harm he might inflict on himself.

"Whatever we're going to do, if we want him alive, we have to do it now." Rodgers said. He shrugged, just as much at a loss as the others. "Now what?"

Stark thought about it for a moment. "I have an idea."

_______________

 

Within a short time, a female doctor entered, flanked by full security detail. Thor met with her just inside the room where Loki still lay, unmoving.

She smiled upon seeing the Norse god, her tone warmly professional, "My lord, it's great to finally meet you. I was most grateful to S.H.I.E.L.D. for approving my project."

Thor looked confused. "How do you mean?"

Stark interrupted, ushering her away. "It is good to make your acquaintance, Dr. Moines, but I wish it had been under better conditions. Follow me."

She glanced around at the destruction, as she followed him. "Yes, I can see it's been lively around here. I'll certainly help in any way I…can." She stopped, her dark eyes narrowing at the body on the floor.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" said Stark. "This is Dr. Pam Moines. She is the only physician in the world who knows more than anyone about these two particular, er, males…gods…beings."

"This is my brother, Loki." Said Thor. "He has been seriously wounded. I aim to save his life."

She tore her eyes away from the pale figure. "Your brother?" she replied, surprised. "And you want me to treat him based off my research?"

"That's why we called you." Dr. Banner said, who'd transformed and obtained clothing that fit him during her transport.

"I can try, but it's more in the defense department, not restoring health." the doctor warned. "I admit we've made some advances, but all I have are the tissue and blood samples left behind last time Thor was in the hospital. It's kind of hard to do biological experiments on a Norse god who's never around."

Steel blue eyes of the half-deity pierced her. "What are you saying?"

"Sorry, point break, but it's another of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dirty little secrets." Said Stark. "They were using you as a lab rat. I found the info after Jarvis broke their code."

Violated, Thor said to the doctor, "You were experimenting on my blood?"

She held up her hands. "I had no idea you hadn't approved, my lord. I was part of those experimenting with the Tesseract in the biological department, trying to tap how it interacts with living organisms, especially yours."

Rodgers rolled his eyes in frustration. "So is Loki dead in the water or what?"

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Pam said. "Let me at least have a look. Someone help me take the armor off." Thor helped her do so. She leaned over, her long, dark hair falling forward, coming closer to the prone figure and began an initial exam. After a moment, she said, "My lord," She paused to find the right words, "Is he in human form?"

"How do you mean?"

"He can obviously be hurt in the format he's in now. Does that mean he has a human-type brain, organs, etcetera?"

"I did, when I did not have my powers. But Loki is quite the sorcerer and is still very much…not of this world, if you will. He could have any one of several mystical forces protecting his inner self."

"Evidently," she said, "I don't think he took that into consideration when he came here."

Rodgers said, "He was so utterly convinced he was going to win this war of his, I can see how he wouldn't take such extra precautions."

"Well, I'm going to have to act like he's a human on some seriously strong mental and physical steroids and then some." She shrugged. "I guess." Continuing her exam, she finally said, "If his vitals _are_ anything like a human I'd say he is in a coma and has a severe concussion." Her hands ran deftly over his body.

She began rattling off a list riddled with medical jargon when Steve stopped her, "Doctor, drop the technical and spell it out."

"Fine," she said, "he has several…broken bones, internal damage…" She used her stethoscope to listen to his chest. "Punctured lung…possible spine injury." She sat back and looked around. "Yeah, he is not well off. He's critical. I need to get him back to my lab."

"Your lab?" asked Rodgers.

She turned to him. "Would you like for me to call an ambulance instead? Perhaps take him to the local general hospital?"

Thor shook his head, unsure. "Perhaps I can try to take him back to Asgard as such."

"No offense, my lord," said the doctor, "but how many half dead, part human, half-gods have you transported through time, space, inter-dimensional folds and goodness only knows what else? The trip alone could kill him. Let me at least try."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Said Natasha, "IF we want to help."

"She has a point." Agent Barton said. "It wouldn't exactly be a crime to let nature run its course after what he's done."

Not entirely disagreeing with them, Thor reluctantly said, "He is still my brother, I need to take him home."

"And while you all bicker," said Dr. Moines, "he is dying. Can we put the moral aspects of this aside while there's still a point? If he dies while I'm treating him, then at least we tried. Okay?"

"Alright." Rodgers said, softly.

"Good." Said Dr. Pam. "I'm going to need all the usual medical basics to get him stabilized."

"I'm on it." Said Banner.

"Mr. Stark," said Pam, "I'm going need your help on this. Typical human equipment will not work on him. I'll need modifications on everything. I'll give you my research data to do the configurations."

"Will do. I'm going need your help on this as well, Thor." Said Stark.

Thor said nothing at first, causing Stark and the doctor to look at him. "There may be a problem treating him." Thor said.

"And that is?" asked Dr. Moines.

"He is actually not of Asgardian descent." Sparing them the details, he concluded with, "He's adopted."

"Any chance you'd have his parents medical history available?" asked Rodgers.

"No, I do not."

"My lord," she said, "I'm going to need a full background on him. Can you come with me now to fill me in?"

"Of course." Said Thor. He said rather hesitantly, "And you don't need to call me that."

She furrowed her brow, her tone serious, "I…was just showing respect. You _are_ a Norse god. I felt it was appropriate."

"But I am not your god." He clarified.

She nodded. "Understood. Thank you." She stood. "Let's move."

__________________

 

Sounds and light fluttered, pushed in and moved away. The darkness heaved, pounding, sending him flinging in wild, unstoppable throes. He was transcending universes, flying from one dimension to the next, unable to control the velocity or destination. Slipping in and around other spirits, realms and time, he was utterly lost. With his brain and body broken, his mental capacity was deluged, causing his powers to unleash and then cease, leaving him here, and everywhere else, all at once. He was floating at times, then falling. Flying now. And bumping into stuff. Soft stuff. Sometimes, anyway. Someone was calling him and he didn't want to listen. A searing light flashed in his left eye and he slapped at the form above. Or thought he had.

"Loki?" said a female's voice.

He inhaled deeply, the scent of something metallic and acrid nearby. There was also…coconut? What the-?

"Loki?" the voice repeated. "Can you hear me? Try to open your eyes."

He did and grimaced, slamming them shut again, the light above too bright to bear. It was suddenly darkened.

"Open your eyes again."

He tentatively did so, a blank white ceiling coming slowly into focus. He began wildly looking around, his thoughts beginning to gel. He felt oddly heavy, weighted down, like under boulders. The wavy shape of a human female, long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin came into view. The coconut was back.

"Are you with us?" she asked. "Nod if you can hear me."

He nodded once, it taking some effort.

"You're in the hospital." She explained. "You took a pretty good beating, but you're healing pretty quickly."

His throat felt like he hadn't drank anything in a millennia. "Water." He croaked.

She obliged, placing a straw in his mouth. "Careful, don't drink too fast."

It was the coolest, sweetest ambrosia he could remember tasting and it was gone far too soon. "More." He said.

"Soon." She said. "Let me check a few things first."

Anger spiked and he was about to scream he wanted water when he realized the complete absurdity of the situation. What in The Nine Realms happened to him? Prone and weak, his mind hazy, he had no idea how long he'd been here. Snippets of the most bizarre memories came to him, of visiting other worlds and being chased by frightful enemies he could not fully discern. He'd even hallucinated humans still alive he knew he'd killed, but were watching him. And if that wasn't disturbing enough, he was now being cared for in a human hospital.

Making a quick assessment of his injuries, he could tell his leg was in a hanging cast and his arm was in a sling. And he was being held down by restraints. His entire body felt dull, foggy, and he realized he must be on some kind of pain medication. To top it all off, he was wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital gown. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he simply could not believe how antiquated their curative practices were. He wanted to ask if they had used leeches. Not in the least bit pleased with the situation, he began to wonder what he could do to get out of here and head…

He stopped. Home, Asgard, was not an option. A trial for his war crimes awaited him, not that there was much to go home to anyway. Sighing, he knew there were other places he could probably find the healers he needed. He just needed to plan it out.

Coming suddenly into view, she said, "Still here? Good. I am Dr. Pam Moines, your physician. I've been treating you since you came in. You are quite the medical miracle, I must admit." She smiled a bit.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "Sit up?"

"Sit up? Yes, that we can do." She activated the motorized bed until he was upright.

Loki took in his surroundings, pushing around the bulges in his head to clear it. The room was stark white, but a lot of the lights were off. There was a small staff outside the room. He was the only patient in a huge room that looked like it could withstand a full onslaught of epic proportions. This fortress, he estimated, was probably another of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to cure, confine or kill the Hulk He scoffed at how well that part of his plan went over.

Finally, he looked at her. She was reading a medical chart and scribbling notes. Disdain did not come close to how he felt about being here. The humans obviously wanted him alive so he could attend a mock of a judicial exercise back in Asgard, and then witness whatever horrible punishment which would be handed down after. It was looking more like he would first need to heal, escape this wretched place for another plane of existence and wait until things calmed down. Nothing abated outrage better than time; it was excellent at making folks forget the worst of sins.

"How long?" he asked.

She looked at him. "You mean how long have you been here?"

He shook his head impatiently. "No, how long will I _be_ here?"

She raised her eyebrows in uncertainty. "That is kind of up to you. You're healing at an incredible rate, but I am still very concerned about the fever, the small stroke you had, as well as the severe concussion. The fever is present without infection, which is odd. Of course everything about this case is odd." She came closer to listen to his heart. He violently jerked against his bonds, causing her to jump.

"Do not touch me!" He snapped.

She held up her hands in surrender, trying not to laugh. Quietly, she said, "It's a little late for that! I've been 'touching you' since you got here. I think it's a little silly to stop just because you're awake. And I am wearing clean gloves, by the way." Seeing her words had no effect, she said, "None…theless, I think you have a point. May I examine you, my lord?"

The title and her serious demeanor caused him to take a minute before acquiescing. "You may." He said hesitantly.

She listened to his chest, her movements a bit nervous. He liked she wasn't as at ease around him as she pretended. Placing the stethoscope back around her neck, she said, "You seem to understand when someone is attempting to show proper deference better than your brother. He didn't want me to call him that."

"Why did you?" he said.

She seemed sincere when she said, "It is appropriate." She shrugged, beginning other aspects of her exam. "I mean, he told me your two are estranged, but you're still of royalty, still a god of sorts, correct?"

"Yes."

"Just because there is a yawning cavern between you two there is still solid ground beneath your feet."

Tiring of this poor façade, he said, "I intended to enslave your planet and you want to address me correctly?"

Her face blanked, then she said calmly, "I ask again, does that change who you are? I am a doctor even though I am treating a mass murderer and I will continue to be called such."

He slowly smiled, the truth dawning on him. Tilting his head coyly, he said, "That was very clever of you, Doctor, pandering to my ego to get me to cooperate."

She smiled smugly and quietly said, "It worked, didn't it?" He didn't like she had a point. Writing more in his chart, she said, "Now you are awake, I would like to ask you some questions. Do you feel up to it?"

His mind still running different scenarios on how to handle his current quandary, he distractedly agreed. "Yes."

"Okay, these questions are going to be strange but I see no way around them. From what we can see this is the case, but I must confirm it. How human are you right now?"

He looked at her, insulted. "What?"

She met his eyes. "Your present format; is it as close to human as we think it is?"

His incredulousness was rising, match only by his anger. "You actually think I would be stupid enough to harbor in such a frail dwelling?"

"Well, I got news for you," she informed him, "we've run dozens of tests, took ex-rays, drawn blood, everything. Except for several anomalies, you're basically reading as human. Okay given, an extremely strong human, and from what I'm told, an affinity for the mystical, although not right now, and a serious talent for lying, which I should inform you is incredibly dangerous when trying to deceive your doctor. But medically, your incarnation is, well, like us."

He snarled, "I will never be like you."

"I meant no slight, my lord, but I can see how you would take it as nothing less."

Letting his disdain show, he said, "Does Fury think this is going to work? That I would believe you can keep me here under the pretense I'm so wounded I can't be moved?"

She was fairly blunt in her rebuttal. "You can try to escape, but there are a few things you should consider. One, everything my small staff and I do is checked three times by at least two different people. Two, there are cameras and sensors everywhere, even though you can't see them. Three, they would let me die or be killed before letting you leave. And four, your powers are warped."

Growing hostile, he said, "Excuse me?"

"You want to see the data, fine, I can show you. I've mapped every millimeter of your brain. We're still analyzing the information, but there was some bleeding and swelling present. I was getting some bizarre read-outs, results that weren't making much sense. When I asked Thor about it, he said it might be your brain trying to access your powers to attempt healing. Except every time that happened, you kept going into deep shock and had seizures. Seeing that, it might not be such a good idea to start splitting into copies of yourself." Her last statement was made with such a dismissive tone, his replication manifestations sounded like a cheap parlor trick.

"You lie." He seethed.

"Believe what you want. I'm just warning you."

Frantically, he wondered if she could possibility be right. He certainly did not feel like himself, nor anything other than extraordinarily weak, his mind on the verge of befuddlement. Given, he'd just woken up from an extended blackout, cluttered with phantoms and manifesting in odd places. It was time to do his own assessment regarding his health and that would require the wench to leave. Loki did a simple, quick flick against her mind, instructing her to depart. She ignored him. He did it again, which only prompted her to scratch her nose. He furrowed his brow at the lack of reaction. He made it a demand, resulting in a thunder clap nearly blowing out his eardrums. Wincing, he turned his head away.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Slight panic was taking hold, making him put on his best face reading exhaustion and a bit of pleading. Laying his head back, false warm eyes regarded her with regret. "I do apologize, my lady, for my sour state. It appears I am more drained than I originally believed."

"That's understandable."

Looking at her attire, he could see it was rather unremarkable, even if she were acceptable in appearance by human standards. Noticing her necklaces, he was a little intrigued. One was a bronze, majestic dragon with a large faceted gem in the middle. Another was a silver snake with aqua eyes. "You like reptiles." He said absently.

"Yes, yes I do." She said.

"From what I gather, that is not a common affinity for humans." He said, smiling a bit.

"No, it's not. If you know anything about our culture, reptiles get a bad rap…that is, they are often associated unfairly with being sinister and evil."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I'm sure you can appreciate this opinion. Humans are arrogant, selfish beings and anything, especially if it is much smaller than them, threatens their life, is considered wicked. And yes, while reptiles can be extremely deadly, they are not the devils they are portrayed as."

"That last statement can be applied to Asgardians as well, you know." He said coyly, and she gave him a pitiful look at his poor attempt at humor. At that point, he yawned. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but would you mind terribly if I attempted sleep?"

"You're sleepy?" she asked, surprised.

"Just tired, really. Perhaps if I just closed my eyes for a while."

"That would be fine. I'll be back later to check on you."

She left the room and he settled into what appeared to be slumber. Reaching out with his mind, he summoned neutral but potent forces to aid in determining the extent of the damage suffered. Cool, soft breezes filled with light caressed him, winding through and around him, mixing with his pleas and entreaties, to reveal what was broken and scarred within. No less than a few minutes into his own testing, he realized he wasn't getting very far. The power was there, but unfocused.

Pushing harder, the surge caught him unaware, making him flinch. He was beginning to sweat from the pressure, which was highly unusual. Visiting other planets was easy, but now he couldn't command this simple energy? Taking much longer than usual, he finally came to the end, reaching his own horrid diagnosis.

He let out a shaky breath, his head pounding like mad, his dark hair damp with sweat. The doctor wasn't far from wrong. His embodiment was obviously in a therapeutic phase, stuck in the simplest style it could tolerate while healing occurred. What worried him was the lack of adeptness regarding his conjuring. Was she telling the truth? Or had a dampening been placed over his powers? Thor did not possess such ability and while Odin could have, the idea the All-Father would do so all the way from Asgard was unlikely. It left him at a loss as to how deeply he'd been compromised, lessening his chances of getting out of here any time soon. Despite the questions and scenarios assaulting him, he truly felt sapped from accessing the analytical spirits. Laying his head back, he realized he was very sleepy after all.

___________________

 

Awaking from a deep sleep, he was disoriented. He shook his head to clear it, seeing he was still in an upright position. Glancing out the window, he could see Dr. Moines was there, walking around the lab, talking to her staff. Evidently, they were finishing up for the day and setting things up for the night crew. As he listened to her, he surmised "Dr. Pam," as they others occasionally called her, to be a professional, practical kind of physician. Not exactly cold, but not the overly social type either. As the others filtered out, he watched her settle in with a medical textbook. She produced a snack probably obtained from the cafeteria, which she absently ate while reading. It wasn't a stretch to conclude her career was her life. Like most S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, seemingly devotional to the point of obsession, he realized it would take some maneuvering to break through those defenses. The good thing was that while zealots are extreme, such conviction was a boon when they are turned.

Time passed and it was nearly comical as he watched Dr. Pam's eyes began to slide closed occasionally. Within minutes, she'd fallen asleep at the desk. The lone receptionist, a couple of nurses and a few orderlies made their way by, as did security. Looking around, he wondered if this were some kind of joke. Was this division of S.H.I.E.L.D. that incompetent? Didn't they remember in the slightest idea how he operated? His abilities had been stunted and there were cameras and sensors everywhere and, yes, he was seriously injured. Yet he still marveled at the short staff and apparently limited precautions. Did they really think he had a problem getting out of a room, despite how ominous the room itself may be?

As he looked at her, he took a moment to contemplate how few saw others as he did. Be they antagonists or heroes, commoners or kings, they were also pieces in a puzzle he created, meant to be assembled as he designed; instruments to be played to a song he'd written. He was happiest when others danced in suspicion, scandal and agitation that he'd orchestrated. It was much fun to watch duped marionettes in his own stage play. Sometimes goading would work, as would appearing as an ally. But fire only truly identified with itself. Other times, all someone needed to hear was their own beliefs and passions echoed. It was time to plant the seeds of deception he was so well known to cultivate.

Closing his eyes and pulling at the fabric of reality around him, he grabbed several key points in the cosmos to do his bidding. These particular forces were exotic, requiring a firm, tight reign. Not that they were unruly, just having a preference for being instructed by a strong hand. Directing them as needed, they came out and settled onto, into, the still female before him. Entering her mind, he was able to access her very cerebral being and began exploring the technical, the trivial and the passionate.

She did not stir and he found little resistance to his probing. Typical enough in her core, there was nothing too special or dangerous about her. Scanning her knowledge of him, his enemies and her own intentions, he furrowed his brow. Surely there was more than he was finding, so he did a back-loop, performing a search party for any sequestered scheme. But the results were bright and plain; there were no hazy drops or hidden passages, which confused him. Except for some folded depressions, it was clean.

The stream skipped a beat when he saw she wasn't wrong about the safety measures here. Without the Tesseract or his scepter, breaching the defense protocols would be daunting. He'd simply have to find someone to lead him to the twin energy sources, or bring them to him. In thinking of such, he delved deeper, caressing her mind, seeking a closer link, to instill himself within the thoughts that made her. Afterward, she would be his without her own knowledge. He felt something crack…

Silver slashed through him, the white lightening slicing his grey matter. Screaming, he was screaming; he could see it, but not hear. Like a finger stuck in the fire, he watched his brain bubble. Agonizingly slowly, it took extreme effort to pull back and once again solely within himself, he was gasping loudly, fighting nausea, sweating and trembling. It took several minutes to regain his composure. Looking wildly around, he could not fully determine what just happened. It was similar to when he was assessing his injuries, a disconnect, an unstable bond with his summoning talents. It certainly wasn't the dozing human female who caused such a backlash and Thor would be in his face telling him how this suffering would be the best punishment for him.

It made no sense and yet he was reminded of all too familiar and upsetting chapters of his youth. Being of Jotunheim descent, he was different in more ways than he cared to consider. While a youngling, he would become injured or sick as most of such an age do. With his true ancestry kept secret even from him, it would take different healers from diverse parts of Asgard to mend him. Not because he was especially ill, but their methods did not work well on a child of an entirely different species. At times, Odin had to come to his aid, and therefore, he began to get a reputation of being sickly. Loki vehemently fought against this, even refusing to admit he'd become ill or harmed. It was then, at such a tender age, he decided he would tap the spirit world and become his own healer and protector.

Much to his delight, he excelled in the mysterious arts, flirting more with the darker side as time went on. It was easy for him to slip into an alternate form, read the minds of the simple and influence those he wanted from. It angered him to no end to be thought of as a "magician," one who made fruit dance and cause others to cluck like chickens. He smiled, thinking such antics _did_ amuse the occasional lady friend he wanted to entertain further.

Suddenly frowning, he clenched his fists, his head lowering. Now that aegis, his exceptional safeguard, was faulty. It truly looked as if his doctor had been correct; there was no other alternative than to let these dim-witted children treat him as best they could. As long as he was without his full strength, he was vulnerable. Should this be made known, far too many enemies he'd engaged over the years would surely come looking for him, here and elsewhere. As much as he hated to admit it, in a backwards way, being in this Earthly prison just might be the best place for him.

Sounds outside made him look up. Dr. Pam was moving about, trying to get comfortable in the awkward position she was attempting sleep. Finally, she awoke long enough to tell someone she was going to her office, which was less than ten feet away. She was another mystery. Why had S.H.I.E.L.D. placed her in charge? Little more than a pushy girl, there was nothing more on her agenda than she appeared to be, an overly ambitious doctor trying to cure him. He was having a hard time believing she was the one he'd most likely have to seduce and manipulate to get what he needed, powers or not.

His lips formed a thin line in consternation. The mere idea he would have to waste his time here sickened him. But it wouldn't be the first time, or the last. He admitted he didn't hate humans, thinking them more to be wayward offspring than pest insects. A dense brood could be practical, but not usually in such critical situations. Besides, if he could sway at least one, perhaps he could learn even more about S.H.I.E.L.D., more secrets they held and what else they knew about the Avengers. And maybe even provide some insight on how to tear that green giant to shreds, piece by excruciating piece. He suddenly smiled. That alone would be worth the effort.

________________

* * *

He'd been awake for a while, yet still craved sleep. Dr. Pam had come in earlier, only to see he was again running a high fever. Loki could barely remember being this ill, save for a few injures obtained in battle. The chills, delirium and lethargy had settled in, making him weak and his senses dull. He could tell it had been a few days since he'd first awoken, even if he was having some difficulty determining day from night in this grey and white abode. Footsteps could be heard approaching as another woman walked in the lab and spoke to Dr. Pam. Loki recognized her from prior visits. She was another doctor assigned to his case and it didn't escape his notice she went out of her way to not acknowledge him. Young, immature and new to the ward, the poor girl was having a hard time understanding the amoral depths of her occupation. Or so she made it seem. To him, it looked more like fear wrapped in ethical superiority. She was frightened of what her job entailed, using its unscrupulous aspects as an excuse.

"If you're concerned about him getting bored, then why don't we get him some entertainment? Books or music, perhaps?" said Christine.

Dr. Pam leaned back, her face irritated. "Christine, what would you rather have him do? Lie his way into something? Think up ways to escape? Take your pick. I don't know how long he will be here, so I'm just trying to find ways to subdue a possibly volatile episode. Besides, you guys are under strict orders not to engage him."

"My fault," Said Chris, "Playstation3 and the silent treatment sure will put a stop to all that."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Dr. Pam said, "Look, I asked you onto this project because I thought this case just might give you some, dare I say, exceptional knowledge. Being an intern and in need of more experience, I thought you might appreciate the opportunity, despite knowing the subject material. He's not going to be the only ethically-challenged person we deal with or tasks we'll need to perform! That is a fact of our work, if you haven't noticed. And I sure as Hell am not going to pass up this chance because you are afraid!"

Suddenly, a short, very heavy-set lady came into the room. "Guys, guys, what the heck, bring it down about thirty thousand feet!"

Her words caused both women to retreat from their debate. "Greetings, Melissa." Said Dr. Pam.

Sitting down, Melissa asked, "What were you two going on about anyway?"

Christine said, "The merits of this case."

Melissa looked at Chris strangely. "You haven't been here long, have you?" Then she said to Dr. Pam, "You look worn out."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well and it's making me edgy."

Chris said, "Didn't you say you were having stomach issues as well?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. Everything I eat just doesn't sit well with me."

"Pam, did you get that message from Jane?" asked Melissa.

"Yep, she's doing fine. Thor went to see her."

Melissa smiled. "Now that is a guy I could get behind! Or on top of! Or under! Or in front of!"

Loki thought it fate's irony at how he could feel even sicker, once again having to hear how beautiful his brother was.

Christine laughed. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel, Melissa?"

Dr. Pam shook her head. "Ah, he's a little 'formal' for me."

"'Formal?' What kind of a description is that?" asked Melissa.

"Rigid, intense." Pam said.

Melissa made a kind of squawking sound indicating sheer incredulousness and Loki could see her make a dramatic wave with both hands in his direction. "And he's not?!"

Dr. Pam gave her a bemused look. "I hadn't realized we were considering him in the same luscious light!"

Melissa's eyes grew round with shock, her face slack. "I'm not!"

"Well, unlike you," said Pam, "I don't think it's her heart or her head Jane is paying attention with."

Melissa started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Pam.

"Sorry," she said, "I have to say this to tease Chris."

Christine looked confused and amused. "Okay…"

"Did you hear how Thor described Loki?"

"No, how?" asked Chris.

"He said he was a skilled liar, devious in his words…and…and…"

"What?!" said Pam.

"He has a 'gilded tongue'!" she said, winking and laughing.

"Oh, gross!" said Chris.

Dr. Moines decided to cosign with, "You know, the horns are actually handlebars!"

"That's disgusting." said Chris.

"I know!" said Melissa, while laughing. "Pam will dance for him!"

Dr. Moines eyes bloomed. "Wow, you really are digging in the bottom crates! It's been, what, nearly fifteen years since I took those classes? I'd need a refresher for certain."

"What classes?" asked Christine.

Pam shrugged. "I used to belly dance, before this place took over."

Chris was shocked. "Okay, that is not something I see you doing."

Pam reluctantly smiled. "Yes, I used to have a life before S.H.I.E.L.D. came along, surprising, I know."

Loki cursed the fact he was so sick; he was dying to make several comments filled with innuendo. Still, it was best he just listened in. This was a good way to eavesdrop on the staff, even if it were a rather juvenile method of spying. It was amazing what folks would say when allowed to babble about themselves.

"Do you know when Jane is coming back?" asked Melissa.

"No idea." Dr. Pam said. Her eyes grew doubtful. "How's that going to work, though?"

"What do you mean?" asked Christine.

"I mean, is she going to live in Thor's world? Is he going to live here? Or will they just see one another on holidays?"

"I'm sure they'll make it work."

"Are you kidding?" asked Pam. "How do you think Jane would be treated in Asgard? No wait, I'll tell you. _Not well."_

"They've got something special though." Said Melissa. "I'm sure they can see that."

"Melissa, really now!" said Pam. "Loki is proof of what they're capable of if they don't like us. Can you imagine what, oh, what's his name, Odin, their father! What does Odin think of his son loving a human?"

"But doesn't he trust his son?" asked Melissa. "I mean, wouldn't he think Thor knows what he's doing? Besides, Jane is no slouch. She's bright and pretty and a great gal."

"And he's a god who can only come here using power that nearly destroyed the planet."

Christine snickered. "You have to admit, I'd like to know how that wedding would take place."

"Good question." Said Pam.

"You guys are such pessimists!" said Melissa. "I think they'll be very happy together, so there."

"Bullshit!" said Dr. Pam, coldly. "It is irresponsible of her to jeopardize us all with her little infatuation. The son of a god is fucking a shaved monkey and you think it will be fine? It could be the 'AllFather-in-law from Hell!'"

It took serious effort for Loki to not burst out laughing at that. He had to admit, despite being human, Dr. Pam was surprisingly insightful. He'd heard it had not gone over well at home when Thor declared who his betrothed would be. Dr. Moines was apparently a rather stoic person, leaning more toward harshness than impassive. Such knowledge would be useful information for the future. And he was beginning to have a basic plan formulated. He wanted to tell Dr. Moines he already had ways to entertain himself, much more interesting methods to pass the time than books and music.

________________

* * *

He finally learned he'd been at the medical facility for five weeks. In that time, his physical injuries had healed significantly. There was still the matter of the fever, his powers being askew and Dr. Pam's concern regarding the long term effects of the stroke and concussion. He moved his leg around as best he could, happy it was finally out of traction. Still in a cast, he couldn't believe how much better it felt to have more, if limited, mobility. If he didn't have such a disliking for humans, he just might feel for their poor excuse of a physical makeup.

Dr. Christine came in and his face darkened. Trying again to mentally push her out, she was unaffected, much to his disdain. He decided to try another plan. She went about the usual tasks of changing his IV, checking tests results and noting it all in his chart. Save for his extreme look of hatred and her avoiding him at all costs, it was all done in silence by both parties involved.

"I need to administer this medication." She said, trying her best to show no emotion. It only amplified her hidden fear.

"You are not fond of me," He growled, "that I can see." He all but spat at her, "But you must realize you are looking into a mirror!"

She continued her silence, her lips pressed into a thin line, her breathing increasing.

"What I want to know is why this place is wasting my time! And your own!" he snapped. Ignoring him, she went over to check the results of various readouts. "This makes no sense." He muttered.

He pulled against the black straps over his chest, clinching his fists. True anger laced his words, "Dr. Moines I can understand, but why would you go along with this? Her ambition blinds her, but for you to agree to this charade is ludicrous." She still said nothing. "Fine, you want to play along with her baseless research, go ahead. But ask her why she didn't tell you I am not even of Asgardian descent! Isn't that what all of her research is based on, Thor's bodily design, not mine? You don't even want to be here and she drags you into a case just for her to grandstand." He scoffed. "I am Loki Laufeyson, born of the Jotunhiem, a completely different race and you all are treating me as if I am truly of Thor's bloodline. I prefer to be at my trial for war crimes than here and I know you feel the same!"

With all the effort he could muster, he waved his hand, willing the nearby crash cart to fly across the room, slam into the wall and flip over. Searing hotness flooded his head, resulting in a nosebleed and he nearly blacked out. Chris screamed, backing against the wall, nearly fainting. After a second, the entire display disappeared and the crash cart was back in its place as if nothing ever happened. Her eyes darted to him, the cart and the floor, trying to understand the imaginary events she just witnessed. She scrambled to leave the room and he watched her leave, noticing she was attempting, in vain, to calm her gait. Placing just enough truth along side the right amount of lies was the usual recipe to instill subversion. In this case, empathy certainly would've been useless, as would seduction. Dr. Chris required a reflection to make it work, his anger instilling validation. Fire, once again, mated with itself.

_____________________

* * *

"WHAT the Hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Dr. Pam.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his tone indicating he was anything but.

The other staff turned to look in her direction at the heated conversation. "You, all of you, get out!" she demanded, to which they hurriedly obeyed. "Why are you causing problems?" she said to him. "I know you did that to Chris just to scare her even more and get her riled up!" Pam was standing close to the glass, her anger visible. "Now, she thinks I'm just using her!"

"Then why _did_ you lie to her?" he shot back. To drive his point home, he threw his food tray at the window. It smashed against the glass, the contents scattering and clanging everywhere. It was becoming routine to do so, not that it was a major loss. A few exceptions aside, the food on Earth was wretched. With such poor sustenance it was no wonder the humans were so weak!

Stunned, Pam jumped back. "I didn't lie!" she protested. "You being Jotun is not pertinent to treating you or did you forget I said you were mostly human?" She paused, breathing hard and he tried to not smile at her fierceness. "And if you throw your food tray one more time, I swear I will strap you down completely and feed you through a tube I will jam into your stomach myself! This is my lab and-"

" _Your_ lab?!" he countered. "I thought you were just a nanny for S.H.I.E.L.D.! Now you tell me you have influence. Which is it, Doctor?"

"You're enjoying this." She stated. "I have never understood that. It takes so much time and effort to be a shit-stirrer! Can't you find a better way to focus all that energy?"

Unbidden, a peaking lust to her inquiry gave him pause. Of course she was right, but he was also doing this to gauge his limits, to see how they would react to said outbursts and schemes. And yes, simply to give them Hell. Yet, this sudden, unexpected thrill made him take notice. He _liked_ seeing her zealousness. "Oh, but I did before I got here, remember?"

"Look," she said warningly, "keep this up and I will do what I can to ensure your departure as soon as possible."

He shook his head, his voice fluid, "No, I do not think you will, my lady. As a matter of fact, I think you want to keep me here longer than medically necessary…for a closer look."

She reared back, her shock and fear apparent. It confused him. What he'd more than implied would be no surprise, that she'd want to use him for her research. Her alarm was peculiar. She seemed to get hold of herself and studiously ignored his comment. "We need to get you some physical therapy. You'll need it to build up your strength. Given your physical designation, I can promise you, trying to leave here without it would be a mistake."

Loki listened, thinking this was pure drivel and tedious. Was it hot in his room or was it just him? He thought of the nurse Melissa and wondered what he could do to maneuver her into helping him. Dr. Pam was still talking. Did she have to mention the Brighteners? They were an interesting race to look at, but overall useless in their existence. And why were the Jotuns talking to him right now? Couldn't they see he was having a conversation? It was quite rude of them and-

"LOKI!" Pam shouted. "Loki, answer me!"

He blinked. She was right in front of him, looking deeply worried. When had she come inside the room, let alone right in front of him? "What?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" She flashed that blasted light in his eyes again.

"What? Why?" he said, confused.

"Tell me the last thing you remember!"

It took a minute for him to do so. "You were speaking of possible therapy for me."

She looked at him. "That was over ten minutes ago."

His skin prickled at her words. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head as she checked the monitors and machines around him. "I was talking to you and your eyes suddenly fluttered shut, your temperature shot up again and you started muttering. I couldn't get you to respond. The equipment recorded all kinds of nonsense, stopping, starting and going out of control. Do you know what happened?"

Trying to keep the panic at bay, he admitted, "I do not know."

Leery, she said, "Were you trying to use your powers?"

"No." he said, the very question making him livid.

"I'm going to need to run some more tests to find out why you were unresponsive."

He said nothing, attempting to hide his alarm. He hadn't just gone into a trance; _he was on Jotun_ , actually physically present in their realm! Given it wasn't absolute; more a fuzzy apparition and full of static. But it also wasn't a hallucination, or an invasion into his mind by an outside enemy. Yet, anyway. With explosive magnitude, his own mind had transported him, using his dark prowess as the vehicle. He had already determined his magical connection was frayed, but being unwillingly taken to elseworlds was much more severe. Anxiously, he again searched for an answer. Had he overtaxed his mind when he scared Christine? He doubted it, but told himself he wouldn't do that again just in case. He remembered his doctor's words from earlier. "You mentioned I had a, what was it, a stroke and…and…"

"I said it was a concussion and a small stroke."

His eyes reflected his dread. "And in my semi-mortal state that would mean, what do you call it, brain damage, right?"

Sensing his worry, she quietly said, "Yes."

"Permanent?" he asked, his eyes unfocused, his breathing increasing.

"Not necessarily." She said, trying to sound reassuring. "The stroke was not that severe and-"

"But the concussion was!" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Yes." She reluctantly said.

His limbs went numb and began to shake, shock taking hold. A blankness took over, magnifying then erasing reality. She was speaking, attempting to calm him, telling him she would help by using the quite ineffective methods they'd already employed. He could not hear her over the din and rage and hate building.

Possible permanent brain damage, _remaining a half mortal, a near human, powerless, weak…_ No, that would not happen. He would go home, a trial for war crimes be damned, and find the healers needed to… A sickening dread came over him. What if Odin refused? What if this was to be his punishment? Left untreated, his powers could go unchecked; he could slip into the abyss forever, become lost between worlds. Or worse, being infiltrated by another ominous entity, controlled and tortured from within.

Fisting his hands in his hair, eyes squeezed shut, he was screaming, inside and out, for them to get away. Screeching tore the inside of his head as Loki tried with every ounce of mental ability to make them be gone to no avail. He could make out fear and concern in her voice. Yes, the bitch had a right to fear, they all did, and he would remind them of that. He began pulling at the restraints, quickly snapping them. Tearing off the bedrail, he jumped out of bed, ripping off wires and tubes. Stumbling on the cast, the pain in his leg and elsewhere was tremendous. His other arm dangled in the sling until it snapped and he began smashing the equipment around him. The real klaxons were even more deafening, matched by the flashing lights, the room now a stark bright white. Security tackled him and he fought them viciously, sending them flying. Finally, he was slammed hard by enough men to knock him down. He felt the hot prick of a needle and it was over.

____________________

* * *

He was floating again, the edges of reality blurred and muffled. His body felt strangely numb, his limbs like dead weight. It was as he'd feared; they'd increased his medication to the point he could barely stay awake and he was strapped to the bed several times over. How long had they kept him like this? Cringing, he realized they would probably keep him this way until he recuperated. But what would they consider healed? He couldn't take the chance of his broken mind being part of his sentence.

Time seemed to mend his physical wounds, so he believed, he hoped, it would be the same with his mystical abilities. Therefore, time would be what he needed to obtain. There were also a few alternatives he could try. One being he could enter into several episodes of his own Odinsleep, a regenerative state. Such concentrated meditative effects would be risky, but worth the endeavor.

He could make out Dr. Pam and a few others walking around the room, performing their usual duties. It was a spicy cinnamon scent she'd worn this time and he admitted he liked it over the coconut. Perhaps it was his drunken state, but he suddenly felt leniency towards her. A human female plunged into such bizarre circumstances, challenged to accomplish incredible feats, which she had done quite well. Had he succeeded in ruling the Earth, he would have decreed the honor of her serving as personal physician for his staff.

And that statement created a whole line of decadent thinking which if he did not stop, would be physically apparent very quickly. Then again, he wondered if he truly could obtain an erection with this much medication in his system. Besides, she needn't know how _else_ he wanted her to serve. Since he couldn't even make the psychic suggestion they leave him alone, he decided to try another ploy. "You are quiet as of late, Doctor." He slurred, the drug impairing his speech. "Is that a sign the future does not bode well for my health?"

She sighed, while double checking some test results. "No, actually, it's the exact opposite. You are doing amazingly well. The casts can come off soon."

"I see." He said, his dilated eyes never leaving her. "So that means I will be leaving soon."

"Yes, that is true, if you can control your temper."

"I think I have a right to be slightly perturbed."

"I guess you do."

He paused before saying, "At least my stay here has added to your research."

"That is has." She said, sounding wistful.

Sincerity colored his words, "Pity you couldn't learn more." She said nothing, to which he remarked, "You know, I never did ask you about your qualifications, experience and the like."

She smiled a little. "Oh yeah, they hired me straight out of med school. They liked my honest face."

He let a minute pass before asking, "Ever killed or maimed anyone?"

"Why? Are you trying to recruit me?"

Ignoring that, he said, "As your patient, I think I have a right to know if my doctor has harmed anyone, intentional or not, especially if it resulted in unnecessary procedures, unneeded tests…or prolonged debilitation."

Her face fell a bit, causing him to smile at her being so astute. She'd picked up on his plan to stay longer.

"I…try very hard to not let that happen."

"Errors occur all the time." He enticed. "You work long hours, Doctor, and you are only human."

"The risk," she said, "is usually not worth the outcome, therefore, my being extra careful."

"I'm sure it would be a chance where you would learn a great deal from your mistakes."

"Perhaps," She conceded, "but it is difficult to trust in the future from problems made today."

"I guess." He said, now also sounding regretful. "I wish you luck in your future, Doctor. I'm sure you will achieve, um, greatness." His voice held all the enthusiasm as when he told Laufey to return Jotun to its "former glory."

Hesitating, she finally said, "Get some rest."

In his last effort, he whispered, "I can offer you information, experiment on me, anything you want to know. You can double check what I say with Thor, but there is much he is unaware of, things he won't tell you. Did he mention the Frost Giants once nearly destroyed Earth? They could try again! Testing on me could find their weaknesses."

She left the room without answering, her uncertainty palpable. Loki would have to wait to see if she would have a serious lapse in competency.

__________________

* * *

He looked up groggily as Dr. Pam entered the outer room. She typed a bit on her computer, waited a couple of minutes and then told the others to leave. After a moment, she entered his room and injected his IV with a lavender substance. Within minutes, his head began to feel much clearer and less cluttered. She moved him upright and sat by his bedside waiting for the medication to take full effect. Eventually, he was able to hold his head up and keep his eyes open. He looked at her drowsily and said, "I can always tell when you're near."

"Really?"

"You wear scented oils that are quite…pleasing."

"Glad you approve." She said, not believing him. "Look, I got my superiors to agree to keep you a while longer. I told them I was concerned about your head injuries, which is true. What are you offering?"

Relieved, he looked at her and amiably said, "What would you like?"

A small muscle moved in her cheek, otherwise her face was blank. "Information. You said the Frost Giants once nearly destroyed Earth. I checked with Thor again. He gave me details on the battle where you were found as a baby, but couldn't provide true reassurance the Jotun wouldn't try to defeat Earth again."

Loki sighed, glad his plan worked. By insinuating even such an unlikely event, he'd instilled unfounded suspicion. "Ask what you want to know, run the tests you need, but do not be alarmed by some of the answers. They will not always be to your liking."

"You don't know much about science, do you?"

"Which brings me to my request." He said. "In return, you tell me about S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as Earth's culture. A good military leader should always do research on a formidable foe, something I obviously need to do more of." Of course, he couldn't have cared less about Earth's garbage, let alone its culture, but it seemed like the best excuse for now. What she would tell him about S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably be useless, but he was stalling for time, not just secrets on his captors.

"Fine." She looked around, unsure how to start. "So this is quid pro quo, Dr. Lecter?"

"What?" The odd phrase sounded like something he'd heard Odin say.

"Nothing." She said.

Looking down at the restraints, he laughed a little. "I know I am the last person to ask this, but might I have a little less doubt regarding my basic movements? Think about it, harming or killing you would not be in my best interest."

She shook her head as she came towards him to loosen his bonds, muttering, "'You knew what I was when you picked me up, said the scorpion.'"

"What do you mean?"

She told him of the story of the scorpion, of how someone trusted it and the end result was not favorable for either.

"So I am a scorpion?" he asked playfully.

"Yes." She said, sitting back down, her eyes still on his now freed torso. At this point, he could easily grab her and snap her neck. "The story is a warning against misplaced trust."

He tilted his head teasingly. "I wouldn't say that about you, my lady. If anything, I'd think you were overly cautious."

"I hope the end result of my projects can come close to that."

"Oh, I didn't mean regarding your work. You seem quite solitary outside of here. From what I've observed, you don't appear to have much more than your profession. Is working for S.H.I.E.L.D. that engaging?"

She gave him a puzzled and slightly annoyed look. "That's the best you can do?"

"Excuse me?"

"A vapid and superficial analysis of my life? I thought you were supposed to be excellent at reading people."

He smiled, sky-colored eyes dancing. "I'm a master of many talents."

"Apparently humility is not one of them."

"I'm not exactly in top form right now, you must admit."

"I guess." She looked around again, a bit nervous. "I don't really have time to start questioning you now. I just wanted to get some basics. I'll come in early tomorrow and we'll start then."

Rather flippantly he said, "Yes, that's probably best. Go turn the cameras back on before they get suspicious. I don't think you made the sequence loop long enough."

She gaped at him. "How did you-"

"Because I know you are determined enough to NOT let anyone else have access to all the information you want from me!" he said. "Whether or not you can even get your findings distributed due to the inability to completely determine accuracy," he sneered, indicating his known lack of credibility, "you will be the first human ever to have full contact, medically and personally, with what you fools would call an alien. Such exclusionary practices _weren't_ part of your deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. but you made it happen for your own advancement."

Outraged, she said, "You know what? You get things half right, then expect everyone to be so impressed by your so-called insight! I'll have you know S.H.I.E.L.D. turned me down! They said they just wanted you out of here. I had to insist it was dangerous to let you go in your current mental state. They were going to push you out the door if it weren't for me!"

"And you weren't going to let that happen." He prompted.

"Hell, no! What the Hell is wrong with them? Can't they see they have this incredible chance to learn from you? I don't see their wonderful hero Thor volunteering! I had to fight with them to see that! What kind of…of..." Seeing she'd played right into his hands, she stopped, her jaw firmly set.

Loki paused before calmly saying, "Now, what else would you like to know about yourself?"

"Excellent, my lord, well played." Her words were dark, indicating she was impressed, but not happy, by his ability to provoke her. "I will see you on the 'morrow, then?"

It wasn't until that point did he see shades of himself in her. Like him, she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of what she wanted, which was warranted recognition. Her career and life unrealized, she was looking for the deserved accolades of her dedication and hard work. "Until then, my lady."

She left and he admitted he was looking forward to their sessions, learning more on how to read her more efficiently.

________________________

* * *

"Tell me of a typical day." Dr. Pam settled in, cup in hand, her pen and notebook at the ready.

They'd had a few sessions by now, covering a range of topics. Everything from religion to music to law had been discussed. Luckily, he'd been able to slip into Odinsleep at night, immersing himself in a near deadened stasis. It prompted a wiping away of all stray irregularities in his mind, an erasing of pointed deficiencies. This base cleansing would hopefully result in a naked but new status. He was too afraid to stay in the emptiness as long as it would normally take in fear he'd slip into some irreversible, Hellish dementia. From this Re-Imagining, he should have no trouble commanding the deadly and fearful aspects of his abilities.

The cast on his arm had been removed and he was wearing hospital issue scrubs, the soft green accented his pale skin, making his stark eyes and ebony hair even more prominent. He'd been moved to a chair close to his bed, while Dr. Pam sat directly opposite from him. Loki tilted his head curiously. "That is interesting, Doctor. Of all we have talked about, you have yet to ask me about my powers. I would think that would be of more interest to you than how my day usually occurs."

Resigned, she said, "True, I could ask how you are capable of such amazing feats. But as clichéd as it sounds, I am a scientist and in turn logical by nature." Her look became whimsical. "It would be like asking an ant to explain how a boot was created."

He smiled at the familiar analogy. She was different than most humans he'd encountered. It was common for others to be frightened, or at least curious, of his spiritual skill.

"Besides," she continued, "your replies would leave me with more complex questions you could not appropriately explain, rendering the entire investigation pointless. I do not think you are the kind of person to perform for cheap applause. Do you feel up to any presentations?"

Her observation was disturbingly accurate. It didn't occur to him he might need to execute instead of detailing such talent. It was almost a relief he needn't go through a display, or lack thereof, considering his recently subdued aptitude. "Understood and appreciated, my lady. I do believe you were asking about my day, yes? Usually, Das awakens me after he has drawn me a bath and then cares for my room."

"Das?"

"My servant."

Her brow crinkled. "You mean your slave?"

"I have owned those who tend to my needs, yes. It is one of the advantages of royalty."

"That is true." She was eyeing the floor when he looked at her again. "Sex slaves?"

He wondered when she was going to get to this. Most humans were so obsessed with freedom, the idea of being owned, especially sexually, was repugnant to them. "No need, really. There are more than enough freely offering themselves to keep a subject exclusively for such a notion."

He gave her time. She was obviously building up the courage to make a daunting inquiry. "Have you ever raped anyone?"

"In a sense."

She looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward. "I do believe we have previously established my forte is in influence. It does not take much mystical convincing to sway a shy maiden."

"But wouldn't she feel violated?"

Loki leaned back, steeping his fingers as he spoke. "Why would she? I gave her the honor of sharing my bed."

Her eyes bloomed, blinking slowly at the statement. "Wow…just, wow. Don't ever say that to any of my staff. Or anyone, ever. Your arrogance is stunning! I mean, I get it, I guess."

"No, my lady, I do not believe you do." His quiet tone made her meet his eyes. "You must understand," he continued, "to serve a kingdom _is_ an honor, and the citizens of Asgard see it as such. The role of servant can be a coveted one. But they are more staff than creatures of comfort. In that vein, I prefer those who take pleasure in being subjugated."

Pam reassured him, "Believe me, we have those here as well."

Loki at first said nothing, letting a slow, wicked smile come to him. "I have noticed."

"I bet you have."

"And as I said," he continued, "there are many who are more than willing to be in my presence without the slightest bit of force. They seek the influence of my aristocracy. Just to be seen with me is a boon to their cause. Look at your own Earth's history to see the parallels. Nay, look at it today. Are there are not those of an elevated standing who garner attention, bounty and praise for little reason more than what they can provide simply by being themselves?"

She reluctantly agreed. "That is true, in a way. We have elected officials, celebrities, royalty and sultans who receive the rewards and recognition you mentioned." She rolled her eyes a bit. And of course, the Avengers." She looked at him sharply, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

He simply smiled. "How quaint." His tone fluid, he asked, "Do you think I would have a following here?"

She laughed a little. "Yes and you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"It probably wouldn't be much different than in Asgard. We have politicians, those who will do anything to get into government office and there is much corruption and usage going on in that arena." She leaned back. "Had you not tried to enslave us and came under the guise of a regular politician, it would've been more effective. Just run with a warning against the Avengers, your brother especially."

Now he looked at her sharply. "How do you mean?"

She gave him a bit of a condescending look. "We've discussed the major religions of Earth, remember? Now you've got this guy claiming he's the son of a god with supernatural powers, but he's only here to help, really. A good number of folks do not like Thor or the other Avengers, believe me. It doesn't matter, though. S.H.I.E.L.D. would throw the election."

That made him think. It was definitely an avenue to consider next time around. Seeing an opportunity, he shifted the conversation. "Besides, it's not like I'm a selfish lout. I do make a genuine effort to ensure a lady's pleasure. Many of the women I have lain with were appreciative and grateful."

"No complaints?' she said, amused.

"None yet."

"But I mean, come on, would they really?"

"Let's just say there are many advantages to being a god." He said, smiling.

"I'll take your word for it." she skeptically conceded, still smiling. "Just a moment, please."

She wrote something down and stood, walking across the room, cup in hand. Not for the first time, he let his eyes drift over her, taking in her womanliness. She was thin and tall, rather plain by most principles. But there was a fire about her, a drive which added to her countenance. Dark eyes were held by pale skin, with long black, straight hair, partially held back by a tie. He thought of what it would be like to have those small, pink lips tasting him, grabbing her hair tightly and demanding she perform for him.

He shifted at the hardness growing between his legs. He had no excuse now; he wasn't on any pain medication or hard narcotics. Despite what his dear doctor would think, he didn't hate humans; they were just annoying creatures to him. He didn't detest them the way he didn't loathe cattle. And just like cattle, they had their uses. Just as a sex slave would. Taking over Earth had certainly been a priority, one he devoted most of his time to, but he was here now being interviewed by a lovely young woman. No reason to deny she was to his liking. Seduction was always an option he entertained when obtaining someone's alliance. His initial perception of her wasn't entirely incorrect, she was still an uncomplicated medical practitioner, yet strong and willful. Therefore, he wasn't sure if she would fall for such machinations. Nonetheless, it would still be entertaining to engage in such amorous exchanges.

She reseated herself with a full cup and he said, "I see you drinking that a lot of the time."

"Oh this?" she said. "Yes, I couldn't live without it."

"It does have an enticing aroma. Would you recommend I try it?"

Something akin to panic crossed her face. "No, no, no, you…you don't need coffee, believe me."

"Fine." He said. "I can see you're not overly fond of enhancing your appearance."

She crinkled her brow, yet was still smiling. "How do you mean?"

"You add color to your hair and to your nails and I have noticed you wear scented oils, but that's really the extent of it. From what I gather, most women tend to revel in accentuating their beauty."

"I'm sure that's true in Asgard as well, for men and women!" she said.

"Is that a style?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"What?"

"On your right hand, the fingernail on your index finger is much shorter than the rest. Why is that?"

Her face went completely slack and she blushed, her voice quiet, "No, no reason, it fell off." She curled said finger out of sight.

Loki smiled when she refused to meet his eyes. Her embarrassment at having her method of self-pleasure revealed was wonderfully delicious. "I can see why it would hurt." He said, his voice silky. "In Asgard, you would be expected to present yourself in the best possible form, complete with sophisticated attired, adorned hair and bejeweled in high fashion. It would be favorable to see you as such."

Ignoring his openness to view her polished for his pleasure, she said, "I believe the term you're looking for is ostentatious and I never had the patience for it." She furrowed her brow. "That's odd."

"What?"

"The way you described me as an Asgardian, that would make me part of the top of the hierarchy, correct?"

"Yes, that would be so."

"You automatically see me as someone of an elevated status, not a commoner."

He stopped. He had! Without even considering it, he'd placed her in the same rank as those he freely associated with. Jesting, he said, "Would you prefer I place you on par with the chambermaids or the serving wenches? Or more like the ladies of the ballet? I hear you have experience in that area."

"I hope you are referring to the dancing girls! Great, you overheard me and the others regarding my once-up-on-a-time, extra curricular activities. Don't get your hopes up! I'd be flouncing around like an uncoordinated buffoon."

"I don't know," He said whimsically, "I think it would be quite the affair to have you tend to my room, bring me food, then provide me with entertainment."

She furrowed her brow in mock consternation. "I think you just described my current job!" she said and he laughed. Her eyes grew thoughtful. "You know what you said about serving for one's occupation? I know it sounds crazy, but I feel that way about my work. I _love it_ here. It makes me angry when people complain about the hours, the pay, whatever. I think, by the gods, they have this unbelievable opportunity to be a part of something bigger, better than themselves and they whine about their parking space! I mean, this isn't just history, it's the future as well. How could anyone not want this?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "And yet I detect a bit of melancholy in you."

Her face fell, her dark eyes suddenly sad. "You are correct. I love my work, but I was hoping for, I don't know, more."

"Long, uneventful hours locked up in here, while your colleagues attend much more interesting cases such as the Avengers?"

"Exactly."

"I'd like to think this case, however, is fairly extraordinary."

"Yes, that it is."

"You deserve more." He said, sounding serious, then flirtatious, "Yet, I am grateful to have been assigned to such a brilliant and charming doctor."

She laughed a little at his flattery. "I thought I needed to be cleaned and shined first."

"Only to enhance what is already quite pleasing to the eye."

She gave a short nod, eyes closed. "Thank you, my lord. I guess you have a jump on me when it comes to making oneself appear handsome. With that elaborate getup of yours, the gorgeous robes and armor, it looks like it would take an hour just to get dressed. Although, I know for you that is not a problem."

He folded his arms, aqua eyes dancing as he spoke, "You think I'm gorgeous in them?"

"I think what matters is you think you're gorgeous in them."

"You didn't answer my question." He teased.

Curious, she asked, "You want me to say you look not unlike one of my beloved reptiles?"

"Do I?"

"Sure, if you think so." she said sarcastically.

"What else?"

Her look was humorous. "You actually want me to…of course you do. Let's see," she said, deciding to play along, "You look noble, majestic. The entire ensemble is fairly remarkable. Even if, sadly, you know how good you look."

"You mean I act in accordance in the manner and environment, in which I was raised, as the son of a king and a learned sorcerer? Why should I entertain modesty when you yourself believe I warrant nothing less?" There was a bit of a bite to his voice; he was getting tired of justifying his nature.

Then something occurred to him; she admitted she found him beautiful and then tacked on the pitiful excuse he was conceited as a diversion. He tilted his head slightly, wondering about this discovery. She could use his title, but could not agree to his entitlement. Or could she? Her comments were corrective, stating then retreating, her viewpoint. Why? Either she found him unfavorable…or not. From experience, he knew such confused posturing needed to be assaulted to be set straight. Hints, clues and allusion would be useless. "Do you find me appealing, Doctor?"

"More?" she said. "You want me to find other ways to compliment you?"

Loki furrowed his brow while smiling. "You do have a flair for distraction!" Then more serious, "Answer me."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, her smile nervous. There was contention and trepidation in her as she spoke, "It would be unprofessional for me to breach the patient, doctor-"

He cut her off with, "More stalling, but enough legitimacy for me to work with." It was time to work his magic on this timid lass. With slight effort, his visage became warm, his voice inviting, his posture both regal and direct. Seduction personified, he performed his silver dialect with practiced ease, "Let me expound on why a lady I mate with is made unique. It is, yes, because I have chosen her. That permission, to be mine, makes her emboldened and that night, she is celebrated. So when I taste her, take her, she is rejoiced by serving." He slowly leaned forward, his dark hair curling around his shoulders, his long fingers interlacing like a sleepy snake. "Is there not someone considered important who has turned your head?" he insinuated, his eyes an ocean on fire. "What would you do to lie with them? What would you _not_ let them do to you, if they so desired? Or is it a case where admitting craving that misuse would be an insult to oneself? Would you pass up such a chance to be ruled?"

As he spoke, he watched as once again, Pam assume a stony mask. It made no sense; there had to be _some kind_ of reaction to his words, be it agreeable, negative or indifference. It was then Loki began to realize it was how she cloaked certain emotions. Thor likely told her his brother loathed sentiment and she was presenting a passionless display to avoid distancing him. Which meant separation was the opposite of what she wanted. Sadly, he figured he wouldn't know the outcome of his efforts anytime soon when Christine walked into the outer room and stood there. "What are you doing, interviewing him?"

Dr. Moines stood, irritated, and came out of the room. "I am not interviewing him!" She said. "I'm asking him some questions. Can I do that for my own patient?"

"If I discover you're giving him special perks or privileges, I will have you removed from this case." Chris threatened.

"You will what?" asked Dr. Pam, angry. "Say that again, so I make sure I understand you."

"Healing him is one thing, making him happy is another."

"You will not tell me how to behave in my own lab. Go home, Chris, now." Dr. Pam walked away from her.

Christine was reluctant to keep her opinion to herself. "It's funny." She said, viewing Pam skeptically. "When he first came here, we treated him, got him stabilized. But after that? _No one_ wanted to be near him, except you."

"Christine, calm down." Warned Pam.

There was a heat wave in his perception, a warm rippling of awareness. Leaning forward, he placed his palm to his forehead. It was clammy and slightly numb. Time seemed to speed up, then move to a crawl. His vision swam, making the room flip sideways. In mere moments, the sickness was suddenly peaking, leaving him sweltering.

Chris came closer to Pam. "How about that? You were the only one who was all about this case. You talk of Jane! At least it's not her ambition putting us at risk. Or is it more than that? You two have been alone together a lot."

As he listened to the two women, he felt the poison being drawn from the wound, letting him inside what could be seen. Sweating, Loki could feel his power honing in, sharply focusing on the anger and embarrassment coming from his Doctor.

"I don't trust Thor either," Chris continued, "but _he_ is a murdering liar from the start! Everyone else thinks he's a hideous beast and you want to showboat your career by doing a documentary!"

"Christine, stop it!" said Dr. Moines again, more insistently.

A scorching hotness enveloped him, leaving him dizzy. Thunder began to build, softly at first, as from a distance. He kept perfectly still, afraid any movement would make it worse. He leaned back his burning head, his eyes darting around, unbelieving of what was occurring. Rage and mortification was building in Pam, which was odd, but it was his deepening capacity to sense it that held his attention. The rumbling came to a deafening roar, then silenced. A cold flush quickly doused him and he shivered. The fever was breaking...

"Now that we know he's not human or Asgardian, did you run some _personal_ tests on him?"

"SHUT UP!"

The scream was so loud, it startled even him. Scared by the hostility, Christine wordlessly stared at Pam, who looked ready to tear her apart. At a loss, Christine said, "I think I have a right-"

"Go home, right now, or don't bother coming back." Pam said, in a tone that brooked no argument, turning away to organize her notes.

Loki stood and made it to the window, swaying, cold, in the raw and open. Leaning his head back, he sagged in immense relief and closed his eyes. Wrapping him in its obsidian embrace, the steady hum of All Things Night was with him again. Not yet at full capacity, it was steady and strong.

Foolish as it was, as Chris walked away, he could not resist seeing how well his dark arts had progressed. He whispered, "Christine…" She turned to look at him. Space at hand gave way to Hell and she was witness to the pustule froth of bloody claws goring gaping, seeping wounds, filled with the shrieking of hot, white light; pulpy tentacles dripping moldy slime choked bloated throats, howling as jagged teeth tore at bulging, rotting entrails, the keening screaming of ripped flesh, spraying putrid infection mixed with black blood and-

"LOKI! Loki! Stop it, right now!" Dr. Pam was shouting at him. Retreating from Chris' psyche, his head throbbed, but he made it to the chair without falling. Looking up, he smiled upon seeing Chris curled in a corner, eyes blank, muttering to herself. Dr. Pam was talking quietly to her, trying to get her to calm down. .

"She'll be alright soon enough." He said.

Dr. Pam stood, giving him a disgusted look. "I see your powers are returning. How great for us all. Was that really necessary? How am I going to explain this?"

"She won't remember," He told her, "except to be reminded of her place."

"Yes, I know, we're all beneath you! I think we got that, okay?" She said.

"I'm starting to think you do."

"I take it back." Pam declared. "You wouldn't be a very good politician. You can't help but be yourself."

Pam sedated Chris, saw to her treatment, then left soon after. As Loki readied for sleep that night, he found himself replaying the evening's events. He had such comfort in knowing his power was with him again, yet it was Pam's vitriolic display that kept reoccurring in his head. Why had it prompted his healing? Was there some bizarre connection to his mental well-being and her projecting hostile emotions? He sighed, thinking he might as well ask why his damaged physical makeup had anything to do with managing his powers. What intrigued him was Pam's vicious scream, nigh wrath and shame; it was certainly more than outrage at her coworker's comments. He laughed slightly at Pam's remark, how he wouldn't have a life in affairs of state here after all. He picked up the clean set of green scrubs to wear to bed and began to disrobe, catching his reflection in the window.

" _You can't help but be yourself."_ He recalled Pam saying.

The epiphany came and he looked at the stunned likeness, which stared back. Azure eyes drifted over his own bare torso and he felt rather silly. By barely trying, he'd done what he did best, causing a war to occur right in front of him. Once again, Loki, the God of Mischief, the Lord of Lies, proved there are no greater untruths than the ones you tell yourself.

_________________________

* * *

"Describe Jotunheim for me." It was after midnight. She'd sent the night crew home in order to do more of her research with him. The rest of the building was teaming with staff for any number of projects, tasks and events. Yet, she and her patient were unaccompanied within her lab.

The casts were off and he was nearly wholly well. It would take just a short time to settle one issue he had and hopefully make a serious advancement since the start of his stay in this S.H.I.E.L.D.-run sanatorium. Soon, he would make his escape, having the last punch to the gut regarding his entire endeavor where Earth was concerned. It was bittersweet, of course, but better than being dragged back to Asgard in shackles.

"There's not much to describe." He said, distastefully. "It is dark and frigid, a barren frozen wasteland. The inhabitants are abhorrent giants wrapped in wrinkled grey, with eyes burning dark red."

Pam grew thoughtful while he spoke. "Can I show you something?"

"Go ahead."

She went to the outer room, over to her computer and pulled up a large image which was displayed on a nearby screen. "These," she said, "are microscopic pictures of individual snowflakes." The figures on the screen depicted a slide show of silver and grey melting into the finest crystal. Cool blue hues formed ornate works of the most delicate, intricate art. Dr. Moines was clearly astounded by them. "Just look at the breathtaking detail, the stark uniqueness…the unbelievable beauty." She paused, then said, "We have a saying here. When something is beyond us, so striking is it humbling, we call it, 'When the gods paint.' _This_ could make me want to worship a higher power." She looked at him. "Do you have any idea why these are like this, why they are constructed with, dare I say, care in mind?"

"My lady," he said tolerantly, "why would I or anyone of The Nine Realms have knowledge of such a trivial event?"

"That's just it!" she insisted. "They're _snowflakes_! A hundred million of them fall every season and yet somehow, each one is…sublime."

Loki noticed she was hesitating. Pam took out her keys, opened a locked drawer and inserted a disc into the computer. She typed out a few more instructions on the computer and another set of images came up along side the other. This one was bathed in red and moving, like a creek with various crevices. The claret fluid showed other concave, smooth circles and several of the similar "snowflakes" floating about, which were now several shades of crimson.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"No."

"It's your blood." She said, gauging his reaction. "It's an extremely concentrated, microscopic sample I took recently. Only I know the results of this since I'm the only one with the knowledge for the equipment used to analyze it."

The two sets of likenesses left him unsettled. There was no reason that he knew of, no explanation as why it was so. For the second time in his life, Loki was questioning his origin, except this had no basis. Discovering he was Jotun was devastating, but it explained a lot. This almost felt like a mock; his parentage was one of monsters, his blood of exquisite craftsmanship, his very essence composed of stunningly complex designs. Either he was truly the bastard child of destiny or… The laugh started deep within him; it was full and rich and loud enough to block her out. He'd been correct in his suspicions! Dr. Pam was clearly in awe of his corporeal and inner beauty. Like a scientist discovering a rational explanation for miracles, she was a believer he was divinity as dictated by nature itself. Or so she was trying to claim.

He began applauding as he laughed, "Oh, my lady! That was excellent!" He ceased his clapping at her nervous look. "You almost had me for a moment. It truly did take me a while to see this attempt at levity. You needn't have gone so far," he said, starting to sneer, "to tell me I am cold-blooded!"

At a loss, she said, "No, that's not what I meant."

Laughing loudly again, he could barely contain himself, as she looked on confused. Eventually, he wiped at his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "That's rich! Ah…my dear, you are lying!"

"No, I'm not, I swear!"

"Of course you are and I know why! You want me to stay here even longer, so you invent this nonsense. How long should I take up residence before you just admit it?!" The carnality was starting to get to him. He could feel the rush of yearning in waves and it was doing lovely things for his neglected nether regions. Coming closer to the glass, the lights above illuminated his usual pallor. "It took me far too long to see I'd lost sight of my original mission here, to subjugate all who believe the falsehood they need to be free. It was our proximity, my lady, which fooled me. To see us together, one would incorrectly assume us patient and doctor. Would you care to tell the truth?"

Bewilderment and worry dotted her features. "I don't…know what you mean."

"Oh, but I think you do. Your aspiration would not let you turn down this case, your need to learn, to experience, refused to let you pass up the opportunity to know what nearly the entire world will never have the slightest idea regarding." Pausing, he let his eyes drift over her possessively. "The lack of morality when it came to healing me was easy, but it went further didn't it?" he coaxed. "There is so much conflict within you, not wanting to admit what you need, what you can't possibly allow to happen. It would be such a betrayal to S.H.I.E.L.D., to humanity, to say you hunger to be ruled, to kneel, to be taken with little regard. You keep trying to convince everyone around you otherwise, while you can't sleep and all you eat turns on you."

Pam started shaking her head, her eyes filled with horror. "No, please…don't…" There was confliction and conviction, and even his scorned sentiment, vying for the lead in her.

"Do not, what? Speak of your regrets on what you should have said or done differently to let me know?" He pointed to the screen, "Desperation drives you to act, albeit flimsy and ineffective." He was tearing her apart with his revelation and loving every second of it. It was delectable to watch her struggle with acceptability versus wanton need, both born of prospect. His voice dropped again to softly encourage her, "When did it happen? When I first came here? Or when you had to treat me after? You saw me, _all of me_ , and it occurred to you, there was one 'experiment' you couldn't perform, one test you would never know the results of and became terrified to even consider trying." He gently touched the glass, fingers splayed, the very tips doing a tiny dance as he spoke. "Am I not the most important event that has ever happened to you, professionally, personally and now as a woman?" He paused before asking, "Did you _finally_ take your gloves off? Did you touch me?"

"No!" She pleaded. "No, I would never do that to you! I would never-"

" _Disrespect me?!"_ He nearly yelled. "I have killed thousands of your race and you don't want to disrespect me! Explain that to me, Doctor." Breathing hard, his erection was painful, demanding attention. "Try to deny it, how you can barely get near me without trembling."

Pam placed the back of her hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as he spoke.

"How often have you danced for me while pleasuring yourself?" He said.

She lowered her head in shame, her hand lightly covering her face.

"You can barely say my name, preferring instead my title, the one you gave me…YOUR lord."

She turned away, trying not to weep.

"Do not blame yourself, my child." He said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't place me with a servant; they wouldn't have been that naïve. But like the god you believe me to be, I created this in you, by simply being myself."

He knew she couldn't blame it on his powers; they were barely effective until recently. Pam's reaction told him what he already knew; from the first time she'd seen him fully unclothed, it sparked in her a forbidden and corrupt lust. With all their talking of serving, it became a natural avenue for her to follow. Professionalism and fear kept her from pursuing him, but now he was shoving that damning ache in her face.

"Please." She said, facing him, her dark eyes glistening. "I never meant…just let me leave. I needn't hear how I have been foolish enough to want this." She looked at him. "I have allowed logic and sanity to leave me. And for what? Mortification and regret, at the least. Torture, and maybe even death, at the most." Her disappointment was nigh mourning, palpable in the air. Her eyes closed in resignation. "All I wanted was to know more. I didn't think it would turn into a noxious desire."

He laughed again, a low rumble. "Oh, you have it wrong, my lady. You should know by now I more than enjoy when I am worshipped, especially by a lustful disciple." He took a step back, extending his left hand in invitation. "Come to me…and pay homage to your new master."

She blinked, her mouth opening in shock. She looked around frantically. "You mean here, now?!"

"The cameras are off, you made everyone leave. And have you noticed how long we have gone uninterrupted?"

"But someone could come in at any moment."

"They will not." He reassured her, although the idea of Chris catching them was appealing. "My powers are nearly at full strength. _Believe me_ when I say we will not be disturbed."

Shock came over her. "You…did that? They're staying away because-"

"I told them to." His telepathic force-field was in full swing, causing all to actively avoid the area without even questioning why. It wasn't strong enough for him to try an escape, but definitely capable for this venture.

He watched the intense emotions flit across her face. Still uncertain, she said, "If you are sure…"

"Come to me!" He barked, making the decision for her. "Now!"

Pam jumped, starting to breathe even harder. Almost robotically, stiff and afraid, she made her way to the large door and slowly entered. He waited. She would make the trip to him; it would be her own declaration of relinquishment. Eyes on the floor, he could see she was panting, shaking, petrified, a near opposite of her usual self. This is what he wanted others to see; once you submitted, it was freeing; your independence from choice was liberating and you were able to have what was best, an overseer who saw to your needs. He towered over her despite her being tall for a human female. He relished her fear, loved her uncertainty and it caused his desire to surge, making his own limbs tingle. She smelled of the sea this time. Smiling a little, he cooed, "Don't faint on me."

"I just might." She said.

The back of his hand drifted over her cheek and she gasped, leaning into his touch. She was open, so at his mercy, it was intoxicating. Reaching up with both hands, he undid her hair tie, letting her long, straight dark hair fall around her shoulders. She still eyed the floor, his hands fingering through her hair, cradling the back of her head. Pam was hyperventilating she was so scared and aroused. Loki brought her head closer and kissed her. She gasped again as their lips touched, tears spilling over. He had to admit, _this_ kind of emotion, when in trepidation of his very touch, was superb. Such sentiment had merit, in context.

Slowly, softly, he kissed her and she stood as still as possible, too scared to move. He enveloped her in his arms, bringing her close. She pulled back long enough to ask, "Please, may I touch you?"

Smiling, he picked up one hand, then the other. "Good, no gloves!" He kissed her again. "By all means." He said against her lips.

Her hands were suddenly everywhere as they deeply kissed, her touch desperate and full. Not too heavy, she started at his arms and went up, down his back, then up to his hair, sinking her fingers in deep. She succeeded in having him remove his shirt for easier access. It made him burn with the power he had over her; she'd wanted to do that for a while. It had been far too long since he'd had this kind of physical adoration and she was making him nearly tremble with her worship. She started whimpering and he knew it was because she could feel his stiff cock.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered, clearly in wonder of him. "I have wanted this so badly."

"I'm glad." He wiped at her tears with his thumb. Slowly he pulled back, his eyes sweeping over her again. "I think it is only fair," He said, "since you have seen _all_ of me, I should have the same privilege. Show yourself to me."

Pam pulled in on herself, clearly shocked by his statement. "I'm not sure if-"

Her words were cut off with a hard slap nearly knocking her over. His voice was quiet, "Did I ask?"

Nearly swaying, she said, "Please don't kill me, at least not until after."

That made him smile fully. It thrilled him to know if she was going to die she at least wanted him enough to fuck her first. "Oh, my silly pet! I could have killed you several times by now and you know it. You will serve me tonight and live to tell of it. Now do as I say."

"Yes, my lord," She said, then added, "my master."

The rush of pleasure was incredible; he never tired of hearing said designation.

She hurriedly took off her lab coat, followed quickly by her blouse. "By the gods, this is insane." She muttered, continuing to undress.

"By the gods, indeed." He said, smiling.

Her breasts were full, plump and firm, held in tight, white lace cups. Her narrow waist gave way to fuller hips, swathed in matching bottoms. Drinking in her disgrace, his own breathing increased as she removed her final barrier. She still could not bring herself to look at him and she awkwardly brought her arm around herself in a vain effort to hide.

He let her stand there for a minute, as she anxiously hoped for his approval. Slowly, he came to her, cupped her cheek and kissed the top of her head. She never stopped breathing like she was running. "Very nice." He whispered. "You suffer humiliation beautifully." He hooked his finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. She winced at the power of his gaze. "Kneel to me."

Unsteady, haltingly, she slowly bent her knees before him. Lust surged through him; he adored this almost as much as sex itself. Yet, once she was kneeling, she made a bold move and went even lower. Her left hand reached for him, her right leg came out; her right arm pulled back and her left leg curled under her. Her face met the floor and she waited. His body tingled at the remarkable display. It was the most conquered, vulnerable salute to him he'd even seen. Evidently, she'd thought about this, fantasized to it and now she was performing it. Loki caught himself being moved by the gesture, which angered him.

"Is that supposed to be clever, human? You think lowering yourself as such will garner you mercy? You sicken me! You lay there, pitiful, defenseless, weak, just like the useless race you are!" He reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her half way up, causing her to shriek and panting like mad. "You will have to try much harder than that to please me, you ignorant child!"

"Please let me serve you, I need to." She breathed.

He slapped her again, hard enough to send her flying. "Get up!" he snapped. She scrambled to do, resting on her knees in front of him. Pulling her head back by her hair, he gazed down on her. "I don't have time to perform all the scintillating and dazzling talents I am known for, but I will let you know of them." He kissed her and slowly, he pulled her up, all the while drilling into her thoughts, making her an accomplice in his own predilections, perverted and tame, bizarre and typical. Along with some deeply imbedded subliminal suggestions, he showed her some removed throne room where she dances for him, slowly removing each item of clothing, as he watches. In another, she is dressed several times over in diverse, revealing and gratuitous clothing, jewelry and makeup as he scrutinizes and approves as he sees fit. She is strung up and lashed by him, reaching climax repeatedly from the lovely sting.

In the here and now, she writhed beneath him, whimpering at all he was making her see and feel. It was in that instant he wished he could take her with him to be his personal slave. These acts would become reality and he would celebrate her by providing him with such leisure. Pushing that impossibility aside, he wrapped his arms around her again. He nuzzled her neck and went down to where he ran his face all over her lovely breasts. Taking a peaking nipple into his mouth, she jerked back, "Cold!" she said, "Your mouth is cold." Looking at him, her face lit up in shock and she tried to pull away.

Realizing his skin had taken on a bluish tint, his eyes awash in garnet, he hooked his hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him. "It is simply my Jotun lineage coming to the fore. It will not harm you. I, however, just might." Coming forward, he kissed her, then bit her lip just enough to break the skin, causing her to let out a muffled yell. He resumed his task at her bosom, laving them up with a radiating cycle of warmth and a brisk coolness. She yelped as he easily picked her up and swung her around, laying her on the bed. Taking off his pants, he climbed over her. "Have at me." He instructed.

She was too busy to immediately comply as her eyes raked over him, now viewing as she always wanted to, with hunger and need. His body was slim, completely hairless, smooth and pale, like a white cobra. He was strongly built, his muscles taut, not bulky, roped and lean. "You are so blessed!" she said, then proceeded to kiss all over his neck, down his chest and suckled on a pastel nipple.

He hissed, not expecting that. "Good, very good. Nurse from me, my child." As instructed, she did the other nipple as well and fisted her hands in his hair once more.

After spending a good amount of time on his chest, he again returned the favor for her, pinching and rolling her nipples as he fed off them. Going lower, he slid his arms under and pushed her up on the bed. In one fluid movement, he reached for his shirt and tore it into thick strips. Without saying a word, he quickly her bound her wrist to the bedrail. Looking a little more than unsettled, she said, "Um…my lord?"

He grabbed her by the throat. "Silence! I did not give you permission to speak." She tried her best to calm her terror, eventually deciding to trust him. He was glad for her faith; it meant she was becoming his. Besides, he knew with one good scream from her, they'd be flooded with security. And so was their little ballet; he would not gag her to show she could have an out; she complied with his harshness to please him and it was more than obvious it was exciting her to the point of madness.

He fastened her other wrist, then made his way down her slender torso. He played with her navel, knowing she was awaiting his next move. Still tonguing the narrow depression, his hand slipped lower to pet the scarce dark hair covering her sex. She tensed and he smiled. "Are you wet?" he asked.

"Very." She moaned.

"Good." He said and made his way between her legs. Oh, how he loved this. He was a true artisan here, intuitive to the point of exceptional skill. Simply following what the ladies empathically told him, he was able to make it quite the memorable experience. And there was no comparison in the distinctive taste, supple texture and full aroma.

Nuzzling his face over the front, he could see she was glistening with excitement. He smiled. For all of her fear, she was intensely aroused. Using his finger, he explored her intimately, letting it slip easily around the delicate creases and sharp folds, encircling his arm around her thigh. Licking his finger clean, he settled his lips over her swollen clit and she heaved under his touch. He followed her up, continuing to apply more and more pressure.

As with most humans, her flavor was different than Asgardian women; it was musky and bolder, the juice thin and copious. She was pulling at the straps, gasping as he drove her wild with depraved delight. Erotic nectar coated his mouth as he discovered every part of her, suckling on the butterfly-shaped lips, lapping at her main cleft, growing dizzy, knowing he would be deep within her soon enough. Her thighs flexed with tension and her gasping and sighing was sheer music to him.

Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Oh, my! You're cold again. Do not stop!" He smiled; she obviously liked the sensation of a wet, icy touch. At that moment he looked up and she was watching him savoring her. "Your eyes are red…so beautiful." She breathed, "I'm going to come…yes, I'm going to…"

He gave one final lick and rose up. "Not yet, my sweet." She collapsed in utter frustration. Grabbing her by the throat again, he snarled at her, "You will come when I say, you shameless doxy! Is that understood?"

"Yes, master. Just please, let me come."

He gave his classic, dismissive laugh. "Eventually." Grabbling both her wrists, he effortlessly snapped the ties, taking sharp hold of both arms and pulling her up. They were facing each other, his lips nearly touching hers, he said slowly, deliberately, "Taste me…all of me…as did your eyes."

It was in fact relief he saw in her. She wanted this, to be crude, to be raw. Her movements were willful and precise as she ran her face over his chest again and down his tight stomach, eyes closed, licking and nibbling all the way. She stopped at his proud erection, her fear plain. It was a bit daunting, he knew, the task of pleasing a god. This reaction was not unfamiliar to him, so he placed a comforting hand on the back of her head, his words incongruous to his actions, "You have a right to fear, little one. But I would not have chosen you, if I did not think you were worthy."

She ducked her head and licked straight up the shaft, her warm, wet mouth taking in just the tip. Her long hair tickled his thighs as she loved it up, sealing her lips around the head, adding friction with her tongue, sucking softly. His hand still cradling the nape of her neck, he inhaled through his nose, a sweet stream of coolness flowing through him. Loki slowly leaned back his head, eyes closed, his own ebony mane flowing down his back. He relished how good she was, how well she served and like meeting an old friend, he allowed the lust to take him, to infiltrate all who was he and surrender to its splendor.

His hips startled undulating, encouraging her to take in more. At first, she did carefully, until his hand fisted in her hair and he snarled, "Suck me, you harlot!" Whimpering, she took in more, still treading lightly, sinking lower until she reached the hilt. Unable to hold it all, she rose, laving it up, cherishing it and sucking as commanded. In the moment, drunk on the pleasure she excellently bestowed on him, both hands sunk into her hair and he pumped into her mouth, the rhythm increasing steadily, the cold jolts of pleasure spiking in him. To his surprise, suddenly she pulled up and went even lower, placing her face under his firm testes, licking where she could reach. Instinctively, he jerked up his cock and she took heed, bathing the entire area with her moist touch.

It didn't take long for the mix of her hot tongue on his chilling flesh was too much to bear. He pulled her off and placed his cock back in her mouth, thrusting hard and fast. His mouth was open; it was his turn to gasp for air as he rode her face. He could feel her tongue moving about; she was still trying to please him, even as he blatantly used her. They symbiotically existed at this point, living mainly for this ecstasy. The frost cracked, plunging his lower half into freezing, exquisite bliss and he came, pooling into her mouth and she dutifully swallowed. His entire form shuddered, his body wracked with convulsive elation.

Slumping from exertion, he leaned forward. She pulled back and placed her head on his thigh. Silently awaiting his next orders and shaking with need, she lightly kissed the damp skin. He couldn't help but taunt her, "Are you praying to me?"

"Yes." She said, the tone clipped.

He smiled. "Do not pine, pet. You will be exalted in my name." He got off the bed, went behind her, pushing her up on the bed again. She was on all fours, head down, her moist flesh bared for all to see. He came in close, kissing and lightly licking her wetness, causing her to jump. Rising up, he stroked his cock a few times and it became hard once more. On his knees, he moved behind her, slipping his dick in her slick cleft and nearly backing out at how fiery hot it was. "Damn." He said, his trembling match hers.

Pam gasped as he slammed up inside of her. "What…how?" she inarticulately asked at his sudden rebound.

Beginning a fast, hard rhythm, he laid over her back, seeing she was breathing opened mouthed again. "I told you," he whispered, "being a god…has…its advantages."

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Fuck me, master! Oh, my dark prince, please fuck me!"

Loki happily obliged, ramming into her without mercy, his hands holding her hips steady. Time passed and she was immobile with ecstasy, the pleasure reverberating throughout her. It took her a while, but she was beginning to see he could last for as long as she needed. Her cunt quivered, then tightened, gripping his cock and it unleashed something in him. This child of his was breaching his will and he liked it. He seized a handful of hair, nearly tearing it out and she stifled a yell. He jerked her up, turning her face to the side. He nuzzled the back of her neck, then her ear. Smiling, he was smiling, while pounding into her, loving the silky and hot friction his cock was bathed in. His other hand slipped down and cupped her bobbing breasts, twisting a nipple and Pam threw back her head, eyes closed. "Yes! I'm going to come! Please let me come!" Loki twisted the other nipple and Pam tensed as her sweet quim bloomed, then convulsed repeatedly around him. He gave no leeway, continuing to drive forcefully into her, intensifying her climax and she exploded in a fit of pure rapture. It caught him unaware and he again came intensely, blissfully and draining.

His cock slipped out of her and he fell to the side on the bed close to her. He noticed she was still breathing hard and trying to remain as still as possible, unsure how to act. In the awkward silence, she said, "I didn't lie."

It took him a second to remember the blood sample and it angered him. Forcefully turning her to face him, he said, "You will never speak of that again. Do you understand?"

His look of pure ire made the fear plain in her eyes. "Of course." She then lowered her head, placing her forehead on his chest. "Thank you for taking me. I was going insane with need. I will always kneel to you, master."

He smiled. "I am pleased with your fidelity, my child. It is as it should be." Deciding to try the subconscious ideas he'd instilled in her, he said, "Why don't you go get us something cold to drink? No need for to you dress."

She giggled. "As much faith as I have in your abilities, my lord, I'm afraid my shame is greater. But I will get us some juice." She got up and put on her lab coat.

Loki furrowed his brow. As he told Tony Stark, that usually works. Attempting it again, he said, "To display yourself would be as I desire."

She stopped and started breathing fast, her look one of compliance and dread. Pam was willing, but not because of the demands he'd placed in her head. The look of hesitancy was all he needed to see; the subliminal suggestions hadn't taken. He sat up angrily and faced the other way. It was a serious setback to escaping this dungeon. Fuming, he began to mull over other possibilities of how to turn this around. He had to admit, she could just be someone he couldn't mentally influence, which did happen. Dread filled him at the idea his power might be less than he thought. She wouldn't be able to help him escape on her own, that he knew. He'd need the Tesseract or his scepter and he had hoped she could help him obtain them. It would take too long and be too risky to make her completely subservient to him outside carnal acts.

"Does my lord wish to see my disgrace again?"

Her tone was so sincere, so kind. Loki closed his eyes, loathing the warm rush her regard caused him. He could get lost here, if he weren't careful. Heatedly, he spun around and she started. He stopped upon seeing her naked form. Her lip was swollen and bruised from his bite, her hair disheveled. She looked so much different than his usual, professional doctor. It took a minute, but something in him fell, coming to a near standstill. Placing his hands over his face, he threaded his fingers through his hair. Shaking his head a little in frustration, he finally looked at her. The statement was filled with resignation, much to his disdain. "Yes."

Watching her the entire time, she meekly walked out of the large room and went over to her office where she kept a small refrigerator. The muscles played along her smooth back, her ass dimpling as she moved, her tits swaying. He couldn't deny it _was_ thrilling to see this scholarly, dedicated healer obey him. With no small amount of pain and hate and fury running amok within him, he saw her come back in, kneel on the floor at his feet. Her dark eyes looked up at him and she offered him a glass bottle filled with liquid nectar.

As intense as his black emotions were, they were also impotent. Usually, such inability moved him to utter rage, as he'd earlier displayed. This time, try as he might, there was no where to run, no one to fight. And there was someone he didn't need to deceive.

Taking the bottle from her, he lightly touched her face with it and she gasped. Placing it over her cut lip, he gazed down on her. With his other hand, he caressed her cheek and her eyes fluttered. "I will want you like this again." She nodded, saying nothing. "Plan for us to be together as often as possible."

She kissed his hand. "I will, master."

The fear and panic in him would not be quieted; the surprise at his own lack of action was painful, at what he was _not_ planning todo. His time would come; he would watch for it and seize it when it came. In the meantime, he would drown himself in the lust and depravity the wanton woman on her knees craved as well.

He was surprised the juice tasted as good as it did.

___________________

* * *

Loki sunk his fingers into her hair as his cock slipped between her lips. Pam settled between his splayed thighs, as he leaned back and closed his eyes. She was wearing just her lab coat, satin bra and panties this time. His skilled, impassive Doctor had become his clandestine courtesan. The relegation suited her well. He smiled a bit; she was being playful tonight. She kissed it repeatedly all over and nuzzled her face where she could reach. "You have the most unique scent." She said, her nose running along the shaft. "It's like cold metal or something."

"I would suppose," He mused, "not many would be much of anything like me."

"You _are_ different." She teased.

Looking down at her, he lightly ruffled her hair as he spoke, "Is that what you like about me?"

Dark eyes sparkled. "I like you because you're a dirty sprite who fucks his slave quite well."

"A sprite, am I?"

"Oh yes." She cooed, her voice becoming whimsical. "You are also the prince who will make me a princess," she kissed one thigh, "a king who will make me a queen," she kissed the other thigh, "a god who will make me a goddess!"

"Truly?"

"No, more like a member of the royal court who'll give me the sound thrashing I deserve."

"Sounds delightful."

"I thought so."

Giving her hair a tug, he said, "Get back to work."

"Yes, master." She said, wrapping her tongue around his cock head, then swallowed the entire length whole. He surged, letting the joy into the depths of his being.

And so were their interludes every other night. For an hour or so, she would strategically schedule no one in the lab and he would cast the hypnotic force-field over the area surrounding them. From there, they would indulge in a mixture of appetizing and decadent rapture. While he knew it wouldn't last, the dark Asgardian was thoroughly reveling in the exquisite fleshy release his new slave was providing. This was his second most favored provision. If he couldn't cause others to fight from lies he'd spread, immersing himself in decadent delights was a most excellent way to get lost.

Trying to not thrust his hips, he hissed, "My dear, you do have talent." Not giving her a chance to reply, he began short, swift jabs, loving the feeling of her lips at the very hilt.

After a while, he could hear her beginning to squirm in excitement. He opened his eyes and saw her ass in the air. A surging chill coursed through him. "Tell me, my child," he asked, a little distracted at the idea of what he suddenly wanted, "in what other genres are you familiar with regarding quality performance?"

Letting her up for air, she said, "Well, there haven't been that many partners, but some have given me invaluable advice."

Grabbing her lab coat, Loki violently yanked her up and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp. Quietly, he said in her ear, "Are you disciplined in this arena?"

Pam tensed, her jaw opening repeatedly. He could not help loving the fear coming off her in waves, as she battled between safety and service. Finally, she breathed, "Yes, I can…but I'm not well-trained. Its been a while."

Nearly tossing her away, he said, "Prepare yourself then. And return to me at once with a much needed barrier."

"Yes, master." She whispered and hurried off.

His cock throbbed at the enjoyment yet to happen. This was so very enjoyable, buzzing with dominance over a lovely servant. It was mere moments before she returned and kneeled before him, sans clothing. Holding up the condom, she asked, "Would you like me to help?"

He nearly laughed. "What a ridiculous sight you are! You insult me with your patronizing. I needn't your help with anything, child. Up, now!" He grabbed the collar of her lab coat and threw across the bed. Seizing her hips, he pulled them towards him, biting back a gasp upon seeing her ass wet, pliant and ready for him. Dizzy, he was dizzy at the promise of such fun. He slipped on the thin sheath, leaned over her, and slowly slipped his cock head barely inside. She tensed and he waited. The simple fact she was obeying him, wanting so desperately to appease him, was enough for him to repay the gesture with patience. At least for now. He covered her back, his hair cascading to one side. It brushed over her and her skin chilled. Beginning a slow rhythm, he said, "This does not give you pleasure, does it?"

Pam did not reply and he hooked his arm around her neck. "Answer me."

"If it pleases you, then yes." She choked out.

It was all he needed to hear. He began hard, full thrusts and it thrilled him to no end she would endure to satisfy him, even if it truly wouldn't harm her. As another act of mercy, he didn't make her bear it long, not that he had much control left, and came not long after. Backing off, he could see his grip left bruises. After discarding the soiled condom, he said, "Turn over."

She did and he surveyed her, his eyes wide and clear. He knew that unnerved her, to be so completely investigated by him. Pam was beautiful in her own way and her need to please him was most gratifying. Loki was enjoying their time together, more than he could remember in a long while. He opened her legs, his eyes viewing her sex fully. "Touch yourself." He said.

Placing the finger with the short fingernail into her moist flesh, she found her clit and began rubbing it, her eyes roaming over his body. "That's it. Very nice." He encouraged. "Do you enjoy performing for your god?"

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes.

Loki licked his lips, smiling a little. "Your lone performance is beautiful."

"Thank you, master."

Looking around the room, he said, "I think it is time I introduced a new instrument to our little concert." He went over and picked up the belt she'd discarded earlier, looping it in the first notch. "Well, new to you, anyway." Clapping his hands twice, he said, "Up, as you were when I took you, child." She complied, resting her stomach across the bed once again. "Place your fingers back in that wonderful cunt of yours, dear." He told her. "I want you to have duality for this endeavor, pain and pleasure, and you'll see I am skilled at providing both. Now, play." She began moving her immersed hand and he gave a good whack across her ass and she jumped. He winced in disgust. "Damn. I can't hear your lovely scream. That _is_ painful." Beginning a series of low impact strokes, he wanted to build up her pain level, increasing every third to fifth one. As he hit her again and again, she jumped, but not as much as he'd hoped. He furrowed his brow. That should've gotten a more severe reaction.

Pam was taking it in, writhing like mad on the bed, her hand quickly stroking herself and biting her lip. Loki watched her, both of them breathing hard, a lovely joy building in him. It was like watching the elevation of the young, the progression of a student you were mentoring. She was expanding, becoming something more, better than what she'd been before him. He was showing her new ways to entertain old procedures, to experiment, to learn, to test the limits of rapture. "Soar, little one, fly high and well, and know who it is that brought you so aloft."

"Yes, master! It is you."

Her ass was showing the whip marks he'd laid into her, but Pam wasn't retreating. It was then, with no small amount of excitement, he noticed she was backing into his assault. Increasing the strength of each stroke, he found himself egging her on. "That's it, yes, take it! You like that, huh? You want more, you mortal whore?" In between clenched teeth, she replied in the affirmative each time, driving him on even more. Eventually, he began to see Pam had a tolerance that bordered on remarkable. Not once had she recoiled, even actively awaiting the next blow. It made him clench his fists in a zealous rage. This mortal, human female was taking his punishment with remarkable fortitude! It made him wish he could explore all sorts of torment with her. "You take the lash well, my pet. Now come as I mark you as mine."

"Oh my lord, please," she begged, "I need your touch."

The leather strap cracked across her ass again. "Oh, but you have it, as such a lowly bitch as you deserve."

For all his demeaning her, he was beginning to have a hard time ignoring what she was displaying every time he brought down his arm. Suddenly, he stopped and came closer. She kept pleasuring herself and he knew she was confused by his ceasing. Without warning, he slid his fingers inside her and she cried out, gripping the sheets with both hands. "Now, now, hush! We don't want anyone else here, do we?"

"No, no, of course not." She panted, starting to rock on his hand. "Only you, my lord."

"Is that a fact?" He made a tsking sound repeatedly. "I think you are telling a lie, mortal." He discarded the belt and spanked her with his bare hand. Pam had to choke back her shout of delight. A very decadent idea came to him, one he decided he would test her with. "What if I wanted to pass you around? What if it pleased me to see you taken by others?"

It was delightful to see her torn at the notion. She wanted to say yes, but didn't want to breach her fealty to him. "Then I would obey." She began jerking herself off again.

"I thought as much. Who would we start with? The soldier, the man out of time?"

"Yesss..."

"How about the man of metal? Would he be next?"

"Yes."

He was in the moment, letting the lust take over, allowing the insanity to slip in. Just she and he existed in this moment. "Or the archer? Would he suit you?"

" _Yes!_ " she cried out.

He smiled, seeing he'd hit a nerve there. Hawk was to her liking! One day he would tell her the same.

"The brilliant doctor who pretends to still be a man…or perhaps even Agent Romanoff?" Pam nodded wordlessly, while thrusting back on his hand, nearly in a trance from pleasure. His heart skipped a beat, unsure he wanted the truth, closer and quieter, he asked, "Or my brother?"

Barely discernable, she whispered, "Only…if you join me."

His lust spiked to a vital peak, immediately alluring and forbidden, scenes flashing before him taking turns with her and his hated and loved kin. Loki flipped her over, slamming his suddenly hard cock into her. Her wetness hugged him just right, her juices sluicing him up as he needed. She was driving him crazy! Mindlessly, he took her until he felt her clench and he came hard enough to feel his entire body jolt, kissing her as she screamed into his mouth. Placing his forehead to hers, he kissed her cheek, then proceeded to lick his fingers clean.

She watched on, breathless. "That's why I like you, you naughty imp."

"I can see." He declined to mention how favorable and to his liking he was finding these liaisons to be. He shook out his hair and said, "It is time."

"I know."

Pam sat up and went to retrieve her clothing, as did he. Loki inhaled, expanding his senses as he took in air, raising his hands in surrender. Moving his hands and arms forward in circle, he pulled in sharply, opening his clenched fists quickly. Closing his eyes, he panted a bit and it was done. Their mental barricade keeping others away was gone.

Her back to him, she said hesitantly, "I can't…keep you here much longer. I would have to start forging my files and believe me that would be discovered very quickly."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

She faced him, surprised. "You're kidding, right? You don't think they thought of something like this happening? They haven't become suspicious, yet anyway, of us being together. But as soon as I start seriously going against protocol, they'll question it."

His eyes drilled into her. "And fucking me isn't against protocol?"

"Of course it is." She conceded. "But soon enough, they will come for you. I wasn't lying when I said S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers want you out of here as soon as possible."

He stood, slowly coming towards her and she tried hard to not be afraid. "And what I was not lying about is what I need to make my departure. Now how are we working on that?"

She looked at him, both afraid and resigned. "You know I can't help you, not like that. You knew that from the start."

Quickly, his hand brushed over her cheek and she grew faint at the gentle gesture from such a lethal entity. "Then you will convince someone else to obtain my scepter for me. Or the Tesseract, although I think that they would detect missing much faster."

In a heartbeat, all the light left Pam's face and she stared at the floor. Her voice held little emotion, "You knew I couldn't help you escape, so why did you fuck me?"

Loki looked at her with disbelief, and a sharp ache he didn't want to examine too closely. It was an obvious question, but her frail female, human mind still had to vocalize it. Why it hurt to tell the truth, he didn't want to know. Seeing an opportunity, he hooked his finger under her chin to meet her eyes. His voice was oddly light for such content, "Do you know what they will do to me once I am taken to Asgard?" She shook her head, eyes alight with fear. "There is this lovely little device called The Din, half sorcery, half tangible. It is at random, both in duration and occurrence. I will be subjected to lightening strikes of the mind, full-body spasms, screeching klaxons and searing light. It will be either light or extreme, for moments or hours. I will lie in a bleak cell, moaning and vomiting, vacating on myself, as it scrapes its way through me, wracking my form and brain with tremors so deep, they do not subside until long after it has ceased. The sound, the light, the _pain_ , is so great, I cannot think of anything but twisting in its merciless grip. Eventually, I will go mad from it." Tears formed in his eyes as he spoke. "Do you want that for your master? I deserve it, I know, but I can't. I just can't endure such torment." He suddenly but gently held her tight. "Please, Pam…my sweet slave…please." He whispered. "I can take you with me, away from the dullness of this life! We can find a gorgeous world to live where you can be mine. My beautiful lady, help me."

Less than a minute passed and he could tell she was softly crying. Her voice was strained, "There was another reason they assigned me to you. When I was in school, there was a woman who was a terrible gossip. She targeted the weak, those who refused to be her bitch." Pam backed off, her eyes down. "She'd 'befriend' others, seducing them to her side, so they all could demonize the ones who wouldn't pander to her. She tried to recruit me by gossiping and I kept thinking, 'Why would you tell me this? What are you saying about me when I am not around?'" Pam looked around the room, anywhere but him. "I could not believe how easily duped they were, how afraid they were of her, and I mean her 'allies,' not just her enemies. Couldn't they see what she was? I am probably one of the few who do not engage in such slander, seeing how devastating it can be."

She began crying nearly convulsively and broke away from him, placing her hands over her mouth. Her face contorted in sorrow, she brokenly choked out, "But now I see why it was so easy for them to follow her! On some level, they _wanted_ to believe what she said and were too scared to think or do otherwise." Backing up, she continued, "You are a god and a scorpion, that I knew. But I didn't want to admit how talented you are as the Lord of Lies!"

She ran towards the door and fumbled with the controls to open it. He was a heartbeat away from following her, when someone came into the lab, watching Pam as she ran out crying. The orderly and he exchanged glances and the man with the laundry cart went on his way, clutching his suddenly aching head.

Seething, Loki went over to sit on the bed. Trying his best to not act like a huge, green, dull creature, he repeatedly clenched his fists. He swiftly admonished himself; he'd tried to influence Pam too hard and too fast. Dr. Moines may recently enjoy being at his mercy, but she wasn't fully indoctrinated to his cause. Sighing, and seeing there really was nothing else to achieve for the night, he decided to turn in. As he readied for sleep, he thought how ridiculous it all was. Did Pam not realize by now he did as he wanted? He wanted to fuck her, so he had her. It had been charming, enthralling rutting, but now he must withdraw.

He stopped. Reflective memories came of doing just that, sliding out of her after writhing in incredible bliss; pulling out of her mouth after shooting straight down her throat. She liked it hard and fast and he longed to hear her scream as he beat her. Loki craved to see her endure for him, to come for him…to dance for him. Even now, his body and hands still smelled of her…and his flesh and spirit sparked with the flame anew. An uneasy shiver covered him, knowing he'd hurt her. Yes, it was definitely time to leave, before his thirst grew into a true need.

__________________

* * *

He snapped his eyes open as he heard someone enter. Sitting upright, he looked wildly around as they all filtered in to face him. Dr. Moines settled to his right, her head down. She was holding his usual attire, sans horns, the outfit he wore when he was brought in. Thor came closest to him, hammer in hand, and he did not look pleased. His brother was angry, holding his displeasure in check. The other members of The Avengers waited close by.

"It is time to leave, Loki." Said Thor.

Loki began breathing hard, his eyes turning to Pam, her gaze reluctantly meeting his. She was obviously torn, the moment pulling her a hundred different ways. A special kind of agony began cutting him in ways he'd barely felt before. He told her, "You've served S.H.I.E.L.D. well, my lady. Even better than what I would know regarding your obedience."

She came to him and placed his clothing on the bed. "Actually, it's worse than you think. A couple of weeks ago, I discovered they've been experimenting on you the entire time you've been here."

His eyes grew as he said, "What?"

"I should have guessed it." She confessed. "Once they removed me from the research after I was assigned to you, it should have been obvious they were concentrating their efforts on your physiology, not Thor's. That is why I had The Avengers come here today. After considering how Thor felt about my work involving his blood, I finally decided it would be best to have them come get you, thereby ceasing the trials."

Disbelief trickled through him as he realized the entire time they'd been intimate, she was aware they were dissecting him all along. Knowing S.H.I.E.L.D. had been poking and prodding him for weakness wasn't all that shocking and neither was the fact Pam hadn't divulged their secret. What was more alarming to him was his lack of fury. Loki declined to focus on the small detail he didn't want to rip her throat out.

Thor said, "Dr. Moines, you would apply the device?"

Loki noticed her eyes held little but pain and it took her a minute to reply. "I…can't." she said.

"Why not?"

She met Thor's confused eyes. "Because you are not my god." She explained. With that, she turned and kissed Loki softly, her arms wrapping slowly around him. Loki smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss, sensuously embracing her. Despite their recent conflict, her betrayal, all the circumstances involved, she was still his. And he really wanted to rub their faces in the fact his Doctor was also his slave! When they parted, he cooed, "Good girl."

Thor was surprised and disappointed. "Doctor, how could you?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Pam said. "It just did."

"No, what happened are my bother's usual antics. He swayed your mind."

"He didn't have his powers until recently, remember? I became his because I wanted to."

There were a couple of derisive snorts from the others.

Thor shook his head. "Forgive me if I don't believe you. Loki, I would not be too smug about this. It will be the last of any official dealings she will have with you. S.H.I.E.L.D. will see to that."

It was true. Her telling The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. she and Loki were together, it placed a huge spotlight on Dr. Moines. An investigation would probably follow, reprimands mostly likely would be issued and her career would be under scrutiny for the rest of her life.

"Check my files then, check my records!" She insisted. "My direct interaction with him has not been compromised. I have done nothing to help him, unless you count getting him off."

Stark said, "Eww."

Tolerantly, Thor said, "That is not the method my brother employs, Doctor."

"By The Realms, Thor!" protested Loki. "Is it so hard to believe she _wanted_ to kneel for me?"

"What is hard to believe, brother, is that it is all you wanted from her."

Deflecting the razorblade declaration his brother just made, Loki replied, "Now that you have met my mate, Thor, isn't it about time you introduced your lady friend to me? Jane, is it?"

Thor nearly growled at the comment, effectively making him ignore the fact Loki knew all along Pam couldn't help him, which meant he _did_ consider her of value…and she knew it. Turning to her, his eyes searched her face, her own shocked dark gaze looking on with unshed tears. He knew this wasn't love, nor was she a friend, nor could it be considered a Doctor, Patient relationship. It was a profound, stalwart union between Master and Servant, one which crossed the stars, castes and truth. Hollow suffering assaulted him and he tried to hide how painful it was to leave his new loving-apprentice behind. It would probably be the last time he would ever see her. Yet, he knew, should he make his way back to Earth, there was at least one advocate awaiting his return. "Maybe one day, my lady, I will see you dance for me."

"If the gods are willing." She replied.

"We must leave." Said Thor. He produced the muting apparatus and came closer. Loki looked at it in confusion and distaste.

"It dampens your powers." She explained. "It is the main focus of the research S.H.I.E.L.D. developed."

"Is there anything we should know regarding it?" asked Thor.

Still holding her master's surprised gaze, Pam said, "They did tell me it reacts poorly to sub-zero temperatures on a cellular level. And no, I have had no input on it whatsoever, another fact you can check."

"It is affected by the cold?" asked Thor, knowing his brother's origin.

"It's the interior only and on a cellular level so the risk is minimal. Don't worry, he could freeze himself solid and it won't be damaged. What matters is that by my calling you here, its development was cut short. It seriously dampens, not eliminates, his powers. He should still be considered…dangerous."

"Understood. Thank you, Doctor."

Pam reluctantly backed away and Loki allowed the mechanism to be placed over his lower jaw. Immediately, his entire mouth was completely paralyzed in place and a harsh buzzing scrambled his ability to think clearly. It was effective, but not absolute, in keeping him dazed enough to curtail his abilities. Panic alighted his eyes and he went wild, thrashing about, knocking Thor backwards. He began frantically tearing at the device, clawing to get it off. Hawk came forward and Loki kicked him solidly in the gut, only to be thwarted by several punches from Steve Rodgers. Whimpering and even more disoriented, Loki allowed them to hoist him up. He hoped that was a good enough show to play up his faux-extreme distress.

He dressed and as the handcuffs were snapped on, he held on tightly to two avenues of thought. One was it hopefully wouldn't take much prodding for Thor, or someone, to crack him across the face hard enough to make him bleed into the mechanism. As his doctor had been trying to tell him, one of the advantages of Jotun heritage is being cold-blooded. Ice-crystallized red blood cells would disengage the appliance, most likely a design flaw which only she knew of. The other thought was he _would_ find a way to thank his human slave in the most honorable way he could imagine: at his feet, on her knees, where she belonged.

And that was no lie.

THE END (?)

…..This is for all the women who, through Loki, are (re)discovering their submissive side! Its fine to want to serve, ladies; don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Experiment, explore, be safe and have fun!

…..This is dedicated to the thoughtful, engaging and generous Tom Hiddleston, who I had the honor and pleasure of meeting (twice!) in Detroit, MI, July 9-10 2012. Should you ever see this story, I hope this doesn't offend you, kind sir. Please understand you are saving my sanity by inspiring my muse, as twisted as it may be.

…..This is also for the blog on tumblr called "Loki's Dirty Whispers," which are quotes from fans of the sexy pillow talk we'd like to hear Our Boy say to us! It is HOT, HOT, HOT!

…..Dr. Pam Moines is a salute to my Joker fandom; her name is a character I wanted to use for the crown Prince of Crime, but never did, i.e. Pan (Dee) Monium.

 


End file.
